Si pudiera regresar el tiempo
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Sakura creyó que él era normal, pero nunca esperó que el hombre de sus sueños tuviera una tremenda obsesión por crear una máquina del tiempo. Sintiéndose desplazada por tal hecho, comienza a creer que quizá él no la ama de la forma en que ella lo hace. Pero todo cambia cuando descubre otra realidad mucho más atractiva que se centra en el siglo XVII.
1. Impulso

Si pudiera regresar el tiempo

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me corresponden, sin embargo la trama de esta historia es de mi total autoría.

,

,

,

" _Sé que no saldré de aquí contigo, sé que no saldré de aquí. Si decaigo esto podría morir"_

 **I. IMPULSO**

Colocó su bata médica en el cesto de basura, finalmente alguien iría a lavarla. Era un día cualquiera, bueno… el día de su aniversario.

Sakura se sentía intranquila, era un presentimiento que la alertaba desde niña pero nunca supo de qué se trataba. Según su agenda la semana siguiente no tendría demasiado trabajo, miró el reloj para checar la hora y se repitió a sí misma que él llegaría tarde, otra vez, como casi siempre sucedía. A veces deseaba que su vida fuera un poco normal.

Cuando lo conoció, parecía el perfecto chico y se dejó llevar por su físico y la atracción surgió de forma instantánea, algunas salidas a los cafés cercanos a la universidad y ella ya estaba saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha. Él parecía un chico normal, exceptuando su físico que Sakura consideraba como perfecto, las hebras negras de su cabellera y esos ojos carbones le daban un aspecto misterioso y lleno conocimientos, y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que Sasuke era de todo menos normal. No quería juzgarlo ya que desde su perspectiva propia todos tenían algo de "anormal", ella adoraba las cosas de color rosa y solía hacer berrinche por cosas banales incluso a sus veintiocho años. Pero Sasuke era más que eso…

Solía decirle que estaba a un paso de revolucionar el mundo, que él construiría el primer artificio de viajes en el tiempo del mundo. Sakura sabía que él era inteligente, demasiado para ser sincera, pero de ahí a que construyera una "máquina del tiempo" le sonaba a un completo sueño sacado de algún libro de cuentos o de películas de ciencia ficción. Ella no era precisamente una soñadora en ese aspecto, y no quería herir sus sentimientos porque con el tiempo entendió que lo único que podía afectar a Sasuke era el hecho de que lo sacaran de esa loca idea de crear su propia máquina del tiempo.

Ella no podía decir nada al respecto mas comenzaba a sentirse irritada y hasta cierto punto desplazada, Sasuke hablaba más de esa máquina que de su propia relación, no había otro tema en su cabeza que no fuera ese proyecto al que él mismo denominó como "Project B.I.T 0"

La primera vez que escuchó de tal cosa, era cuando llevaban algunas citas, y a Sakura le pareció la cosa más fantástica.

—¿Y qué es "Project B.I.T 0"

—Project Back in Time 0, estoy en el proceso del algoritmo de esa máquina.

—Suena a que eres un experto en esas cosas.

—No del todo.

Ya sus amigas se lo habían advertido en diversas ocasiones.

—Está precioso el hombre Saku—canturreaba Ino—, pero es algo extraño, dicen que es muy raro que alguien le atraiga realmente. ¿En serio que te invitó a salir?

—Pues… no quiero ser prejuiciosa Sakura pero Sasuke es de ese tipo de hombres que está en su mundo, es una lástima que siendo tan guapo parezca inmerso en los estudios—decía constantemente Temari.

Y la lista de opiniones seguía y seguía. Por mucho tiempo pensó si su relación estaba dando fruto, pero cuando él le pidió matrimonio, fue que dejó esas dudas de lado. Él era un hombre exitoso, algo seco y de pocas palabras, pero inteligente y con ambiciones. Ella era una chica parlanchina, fresca y de muchas palabras, pero que lo amaba así como era.

Sí, pero eso no quitaba que siempre lo esperara. Pasaban los minutos y Sakura seguía mirando el maldito reloj, las manecillas la torturaban, sólo esperaba a que su esposo tocara la puerta y ella gustosa le abriría, trataría de disimular su enfado por otro retraso más y todo estaría bien. Siempre era de ese modo.

Pero el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el corazón de Sakura sentía una profunda tristeza, ¿había olvidado Sasuke su primer aniversario de casados? ¿era posible que el siempre organizado Sasuke Uchiha olvidara ese detalle? Negó con la cabeza, eso no podía ser posible.

Finalmente y cuando dieron cerca de las nueve de la noche, decidió abandonar su oficina, se despidió de las enfermeras de la entrada y salió, por fortuna el Hospital no estaba lleno, no como en época de lluvias y eso la alivió un poco. Llamó a un taxi y esperó por algunos minutos, sin embargo él no llegó.

Sakura recordaba como constantemente Sasuke hablaba de ese proyecto, como si se tratara de un hijo, a veces pensaba que esa "cosa" o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo —si es que era real— era más importante que ella. Con el pasar de los años, Sasuke sólo mencionaba que estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguir el perfecto algoritmo para viajes en el tiempo y que una vez que lo hiciera, el gobierno, la nación y todos querrían verlo. Cuando hablaba de "B.I.T 0 " él sonreía como nunca antes lo veía hacerlo, y aquello la ponía feliz y con la misma proporción de felicidad se sentía miserable por verse desplazada por esa utopía.

Había escuchado que los hombres que dedicaban su vida a la ciencia solían ser alejados a sus esposas y a sus hijos, tal era el caso de Albert Einstein o incluso de Isaac Newton quién no tuvo ninguna pareja ni descendencia, y aquello confundía a Sakura, porque el mejor sexo de su vida era con él, cuando las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos siempre había una solución: en la cama, era el momento en donde se entendían y donde el cuerpo hablaba más que las palabras, entre jadeos y caricias Sakura sentía que llegaba a su corazón, aquel donde no existía ese maldito proyecto, y era el único momento en donde Sasuke ya no mencionaba esa obsesión por querer crear aquella máquina.

Pero, después del sexo él se daba una ducha y continuaba con sus investigaciones y la dejaba ahí tendida en la cama con ganas inmensas de tener más y más, y por una vez en su vida tenerlo como marido, que se quedara a su lado como alguien normal y que si no era mucho pedir le llevara el desayuno a la cama, no pedía mucho ¿o sí?

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró con Sasuke sentado en el sillón con un libro entre las manos. Aquello sólo logró incrementar su enojo y tristeza. Pasó frente a él y era como si fuera invisible, no hubo respuesta de su parte.

—Sasuke…

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabes qué hora es?

Pareció pensarlo, hasta que dijo —¿Las siete?

—Dios, eres imposible.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Son casi las diez de la noche Sasuke Uchiha, las diez.

—Sakura, estaba muy ocupado con…

—Sí, sí. Ya sé, con esa máquina del tiempo, ¡demonios! ¿siempre será así? Esa cosa es una máquina, yo soy tu esposa Sasuke, tu esposa.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, y Sakura no supo interpretar si había culpa en su mirada o arrepentimiento, porque si algo era seguro es que él jamás diría 'lo siento'.

Subió a su habitación y se encerró, si él querría dormir que lo hiciera en la sala, en el baño o donde fuera. Se miró al espejo y encontró una cana, el tiempo no pasaba en vano, ella tenía sus sueños y expectativas de vida, quería formar una familia con el hombre al cual amaba pero Sasuke parecía sólo querer a la máquina. Sería una mentira decir que nunca había pensado en destruir los programas de Sasuke, o destruir aquel prototipo que muy recelosamente guardaba en una habitación, la cual tenía llave y que ni ella había visto. Quería quemar la casa, destruirla y que no quedara nada de su proyecto, pero aquello sonaba sádico incluso para ella, sacado de una película de psicóticos, así que no le quedaba más remedio que dormir sola abrazándose a sí misma. A pesar de todo lo amaba, y mucho y aquella forma de amor dolía,

—¿Por qué le gusta tanto esa máquina Sakura?—le había preguntado Ino en alguna ocasión—, vamos, él ni siquiera sale contigo, ¿cuántas veces han ido al cine? ¿dos? ¿una?

—Ninguna en dos años Ino, ninguna.

—Oh no…

—Una vez me lo confesó, creo fue un momento de debilidad, su hermano menor murió en un accidente automovilístico, que según él se pudo haber prevenido de no haber sido por que interrumpió a su padre. Todos murieron Ino, menos él, y fue entonces que quedó al cuidado de Kakashi, su padrino.

—Había escuchado que su familia murió en un accidente pero nunca creí que… eso lo hubiera obsesionado.

—Pasó cuando Sasuke tenía seis años, distrajo a su papá con un video y el desenlace ya se sabe, ¿no? Pero a veces me pregunto si eso realmente lo obsesionó, he hablado con Kakashi y dice que desde que era un niño ha querido crear una máquina del tiempo, tanto él como yo pensamos que es una fantasía, es como decir que podremos volar o que podemos crear niños con plastilina y darles vida, ¿me explico? Es un sueño y me da miedo que lo esté afectando.

Al día siguiente, Sakura despertó con resaca y se encontró a sí misma con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar.

Con dificultad logró ir hacia la sala y se encontró con el libro que leía Sasuke sobre una mesita, alzó sus brazos con tristeza él seguro se había ido, a juzgar por la iluminación de la sala no debían pasar de las siete de la mañana. Caminó para regresar el libro a su lugar y se encontró con que la habitación del fondo estaba entre abierta.

Aquello era una completa novedad, él jamás dejaba esa puerta abierta ni aunque se fuera acabar el mundo, algo en su interior le dijo que debía dar un vistazo, pero se repitió a sí misma que ahí solo estaba el prototipo de "B.I.T 0" y que nada bueno le haría ver esa máquina, al contrario, terminaría por destruirla si era posible.

Sin embargo, en cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba dentro de la habitación y se encontró con una biblioteca llena de libros. No es como si ella no leyera, pero nunca imaginó que Sasuke tendría una colección tan grande, la mayoría de los textos eran en inglés y otros tantos en ruso. Y estuvo a nada de salir, mas quedó embobada por un arco dorado de fondo. Tenía forma de "u" inversa, y junto a él diversas palancas.

Caminó hacia el fondo dejando a un lado el libro que en un principio pretendía regresar. Se sintió cabreada por todo y terminó frente a frente el proyecto "B.I.T 0", frunció su ceño y le dio pequeños golpes al artefacto, era hermoso. Y se preguntó si acaso esa cosa era más importante que ella, la mera idea la aterrorizaba así que sin pensarlo comenzó a jalar las tres palancas que estaban junto al artefacto, una a otra, pensaba destruirla, pero se dio cuenta que aquello solo la metería en problemas.

Maldijo en voz alta y sin prestar atención tropezó quedando adentro del arco. Su pie estaba atorado con un cable y lo jaló.

Un frío intenso recorrió su cuerpo, intentó levantarse pero fue imposible.

Después de eso, cerró los ojos…

" _No sé por qué hice las cosas que hice. Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo, si pudiera encontrar una forma…"_

* * *

 ** _N/A_** Hola, bienvenidos sean aquellos que se han pasado a leer esta historia. Si bien es cierto, no pretendo que este fic sea largo. Mi meta es cinco capítulos, en mi cabeza ya tengo el final, así que espero sea su agrado y que les guste. He publicado esta historia con motivo (y festejo, tal vez) de que es la número #50 que escribo, ¡medio centenar!, y lo que falta. ¡Disfruten!

Un review siempre será bien recibido para saber si les gustó o no la historia, Tamahara chan es mi página en facebook para más novedades.

Saludos cordiales y nuevamente bienvenidos a ustedes que vayan a leer esta historia.


	2. Esclavitud

**II. ESCLAVITUD**

" _Sácame de aquí, no quiero estar sin ti. Me siento como una extranjera de un lugar que no conozco…"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dolor. Lo primero que sintió Sakura fue eso y una sensación de desesperación, despertó e inmediatamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose donde mismo, frente a aquel arco dorado que supuso debía ser "B.I.T 0". Siguió experimentado esa sensación de frío y se quedó pensando sobre lo ocurrido, ¿se había quedado dormida? ¿se había desmayado? Tenía tantas dudas al respecto y no encontraba respuestas, su cabeza no procesaba nada, se incorporó y avanzó notando que la habitación era bastante diferente, en vez de estar esa biblioteca personal de Sasuke había nada, y la mesa donde había dejado aquel libro que su esposo leía ya no existía. La habitación ahora era de piedra caliza y se encontraba en estado de humedad toda la estructura, musgo entre las paredes y pequeñas plantas bajo sus pies. Decir que se atemorizó era poco, su parte coherente le dijo que debía tratarse de una pesadilla o sólo un mal sueño, pero su otra parte, la que siempre estaba desde que era una niña la mantenía alerta y le decía que algo no estaba bien, que incluso si fuera un mal sueño no debía sentirlo tan real.

La paranoia creció y se abrazó a sí misma, mientras caminaba hacia el frente, siempre hacia el frente.

Cuando era niña, su padre solía decirle que si se sentía pérdida y no había nadie a quién acudir nunca debía caminar en círculos, debía hacerlo en línea recta y con seguridad. Nunca había aplicado ese consejo hasta ahora.

Cuando salió de la habitación se percató que donde debía estar el pasillo ahora no era más que un prado, verde y extenso. No había nada más que montañas al fondo y vegetación en abundancia, un espeso bosque estaba mucho más allá y no había ningún vestigio humano. Inhaló hondo y comenzó a pellizcarse, si era un mal sueño quería despertar ya.

Pero nada pasó, y al contrario, seguía teniendo la sensación de que lo que fuera que estaba pasando apenas comenzaba.

Y todo pasó en un instante, sintió a alguien tocando su espalda y en un momento efímero ya se hallaba tirada en el pasto, con su agresor de frente. Lo miró, y se encontró con un hombre de cabellera roja y ojos inexpresivos.

—¡No es más que una espía!

Sakura iba a decir algo sin embargo se intimidó al sentir la presencia de más hombres, todos con capaz negras y la insignia de nubes rojas.

—¿De dónde provino?—preguntó uno de ellos.

—Seguro esta _bruja_ estaba profanando el santuario.

Sakura los veía a todos y a cada uno de ellos, y pronto se convenció que aquello que estaba viviendo no era un sueño. No. Quiso pedir ayuda pero ningún rostro le era conocido, todos eran personas nuevas para ella, desde el chico de cabellera roja y ojos inexpresivos hasta un hombre de piel azulada.

Pero entonces, fue que desde lo lejos surgió alguien más, iba montando en un caballo e inmediatamente reconoció su rostro.

"Sasuke"

—Oh, Itachi hemos encontrado a esta bruja en el santuario, no debería ser tiempo de brujas ¿o sí? ¿qué haremos con esta persona?

Quedó confundida, el hombre que seguía estoico y sin pronunciar palabra debía ser su esposo, ¡claro que lo era! Su cabello quizá era más largo y pudiera que más alto pero él debía ser Sasuke. Sin embargo, el hombre en cuestión se acercó a ella y apartó al chico de cabello rojo.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?

Su voz era seca, carente de emociones. Sakura sintió un estremecimiento, y quiso decirle tantas cosas.

Al no haber respuesta, el hombre que se hacía llamar Itachi la tomó con fuerza del cabello y la miró directamente a los ojos. A ella no le dolió tanto el agarre brusco, sino la frialdad de su mirada, sin una pizca de compasión.

—¡Te dije que hablaras!

—S-Soy Sakura.

Siguió jalando su cabello rosa mientras esperaba la respuesta completa.

—Sakura Haruno, yo…

—¿Haruno? No conozco ningún clan que se haga llamar así. ¿Quién es tu padre?

—Kizashi Haruno.

La soltó, haciendo que diera un largo suspiro, podía sentir su corazón acelerado y sus manos heladas, la punta de sus dedos se habían tornado como un hielo, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

—Sasori—Itachi se dirigió al hombre de cabellera roja—, lleva a esta bruja, iremos a Konoha con el rey.

Sasori asintió y tomó a Sakura de las muñecas, ella no opuso resistencia. Estaba demasiado confundida como para entender que ocurría o que estaba pasando. Los demás hombres montaron su caballo, y Sasori hizo lo mismo, ella en cambio se quedó de pie sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había montado un caballo y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se hacía.

—Sube bruja.

—Yo… No sé cómo.

Pero Sasori la tomó de forma brusca de brazo y la alzó y la subió atrás de él. Sakura sintió como sus piernas dolían, ella nunca se consideró flexible, hizo una mueca de dolor y quiso aferrarse a ese hombre, sin embargo él la alejó, como si ella estuviera contaminada.

—No hagas ruidos y obedece a lo que Itachi diga.

—Itachi… es su líder ¿no?

—Es el príncipe de Konoha, así que cállate bruja.

No supo cuando tiempo pasó, pero el sol comenzaba a meterse y con ello vendría la noche. Tiritaba de frío y se sentía extraña, hasta hace unas horas todo estaba normal, ella había entrado a esa habitación y lo último que recordaba era haber tenido un ataque de enojo y con ello haber apretado todas las palancas; después de eso todo se había tornado confuso, había resbalado con un cable y la sensación de frío la había inundado, acto seguido despertó en una habitación que no conocía salvo por aquel arco dorado que ya no poseía palancas. No había explicación lógica para ello, y lo único que se le ocurrió para aferrarse a su nueva realidad es que probablemente Sasuke sí creó una máquina del tiempo e incluso así esa explicación no tenía sentido en su cabeza, ¿de qué modo pudo haber sido? Estaban en el siglo XXI, era imposible que al presionar una palanca te transportaras a otra época, ¿eso no afectaría el pasado? Sakura no entendía, ella no era una genio como su esposo, pero tampoco era tan tonta como para creer que viajar en el tiempo fuera posible.

"¿Y qué otra explicación tienes?" le decía una voz interna, "ninguna, ciertamente".

Y el hombre que iba hasta el frente era tan similar a su esposo físicamente, por un momento imaginó que pudiera haber sido Sasuke y de ese modo salvarla, mas su desilusión fue tal que tuvo que replanteárselo dos veces. Él no era Sasuke, era un hombre que se decía llamar Itachi.

En algún punto del camino, ella empezó a sentir un picor en sus ojos y muchas ganas de dormir, el frío se había disipado, probablemente por la costumbre o tal vez ya no lo sentía.

Fue entonces que Sasori bajó del caballo y la cargó para arrojarla al piso como si se tratara de un saco de patatas. No dijo nada, se desconocía a sí misma, en otras circunstancias habría protestado, pero ahora ella no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, se sentía como una forastera en una tierra lejana.

—Levántate bruja.

Pero ya no tenía fuerzas, sus piernas no respondían, se sentía entumida por tanto tiempo estar encima de un caballo. Itachi se acercó a ella a zancadas y la jaló nuevamente del cabello para que así se levantara, con dificultad lo hizo y tuvo muchísimas ganas de llorar, la desesperación empezaba a inundar sus sentimientos, tenía demasiadas dudas.

Él la mantuvo así por un buen rato y la obligó a caminar, si era necesario a rastras. Aquel trayecto le pareció eterno, se tenía que apoyar en momentos de la espalda de Itachi, a pesar de que él la empujaba de forma constante. Tenía miedo de todos, no había ninguna alma humana ahí.

Uno de los hombres de capa negra y nubes rojas abrió una gran puerta de madera, y en ese instante contempló Konoha. Claro que conocía ese pueblo, quedaba a dos horas de Tokio y era un pueblo colorido y lleno de buenas artesanías, Sakura amaba ir a comprar helado artesanal y tomar una taza de té. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos de los fines de semana, generalmente iba con Ino, y en la carretera ponían música pop y cantaban durante ese trayecto. Sin embargo, ahora fue diferente, un trayecto de dos horas se le hizo eterno, ¿cuánto tiempo pudo haber pasado? Tal vez diez horas, no lo sabía con exactitud, lo cierto es que Konoha no lucía como Konoha, parecía un pueblo amontonado lleno de calles paralelas y juntas entre sí, podía oler la basura y como algunas personas la miraban con horror, no entendía por qué.

—¡Bruja, bruja!—comenzaron a gritonear al unísono.

Mientras más avanzaban, más se encontraba con ese tipo de gente, concluyó que se trataban de aldeanos o de gente obrera.

—Al Rey no le gustara saber que las brujas volvieron a profanar los templos sagrados—dijo en voz alta uno de los hombres—, ¿no lo crees Itachi?

—Las brujas sólo son entes de magia oscura, se les debe eliminar.

Aquello asustó más a Sakura, ¿qué debía entender por bruja? Ella sólo sabía que una bruja era una mujer con sombrero picudo y nariz verrugosa, que siempre andaba en escoba. O al menos esa es la imagen que tenía de una bruja.

Pronto llegaron a una construcción enorme, y Sakura la reconoció como el Castillo Yakumara, aquél que había existido muchos siglos atrás, nunca fue buena en historia, pero lo recordaba por las imágenes de su libro de texto. El Castillo había perdurado por siglos, hasta que un terremoto en el siglo a mediados del siglo XVII lo destruyó casi en su totalidad, dejando solo escombros. Incluso ella había visto en el Museo Nacional de Tokio una maqueta donde reconstruían el Castillo Yakumara y tenían en esa exposición rocas que alguna vez fueron la estructura de aquella edificación. Pero ahora, estaba frente al castillo, perfectamente construido y sólido.

Recorrieron el vestíbulo principal, ante la mirada curiosa de todos y finalmente llegaron a una habitación enorme el cual supuso debía ser importante. Itachi la empujó y ella cayó al piso y se quedó ahí por un buen tiempo.

No sentía su cuerpo, todo dolía, cada maldita parte le dolía hasta el alma.

Pero no descansó por mucho, ya que Itachi volvió a jalonearla y ponerla de pie para que mirara de frente al rey.

El parecido era muy similar al de Sasuke, cabello negro y mirada profunda, sin embargo Sakura observó una quemadura muy profunda en la parte derecha de su rostro, la cual le daba un aspecto tétrico. Se sintió intimidada al instante y cómo era de esperarse no dijo palabra alguna.

—Encontramos a esta bruja deambulando la zona del recinto sagrado, Obito.

—Una bruja—el Rey, tomó una copa dorada y se la tomó de tajo, acto seguido la aventó contra Sakura—, una bruja que seguro conjuraba maldiciones hacia el pueblo de Konoha. Malditas bestias.

Quiso replicar, quiso decirle que ella no era eso. Ella era una médica, una neurocirujana para ser más precisa. No era una bruja, era una persona, una mujer del siglo XXI.

—A juzgar por su ropa, también debe ser una ramera.

Sakura enrojeció de la vergüenza, era cierto que conservaba su batón largo de dormir, pero ¡eso no era ser una puta!

—Pensé que las brujas estaban erradicadas, Itachi. Me he equivocado, parece que es momento de acabar con esta.

—Si me permite dar una opinión, querido primo, creo que hay que juzgarla a primera hora como ya es costumbre. La noche podría generar magia oscura en el recinto, no queremos exponernos a fuerzas oscuras y malignas.

—Siempre tan sabio, primo mío, ¿qué haría sin ti? ¡Deidara, Sasori! ¡Convoquen a los sacerdotes! Mañana mismo presentaremos ante el público la destrucción de una bruja.

Sakura tembló, y entonces decidió hablar.

—¡Soy inocente! ¡Yo no soy una bruja! ¡Soy Sakura Haruno!

Los hombres en la habitación la fulminaron e Itachi la sujetó del cuello, provocando que comenzara a hiperventilar.

—Una disculpa primo, la bestia no sabe lo que dice, son entes irracionales como ya es sabido.

—Aléjala de mi vista, ya tuvimos una mala experiencia con una de esas brujas.

De ahí, Sakura caminó por su propio pie, sintiendo la desesperanza aumentar, no comprendía que sucedía, de un momento a otro pasó de estar en el siglo XXI a estar en un momento de la historia desconocido. Itachi la condujo hacia un calabozo, en las profundidades del castillo, por su parte ella trató de memorizar el camino y no perderlo de vista.

—Bruja, esa es tu celda.

La aventó, y ella cayó sintiendo un golpe seco en su cabeza. Los barrotes se cerraron e Itachi se alejó. No, no había ni un rastro de humanidad. Tenía que escapar de ahí de algún modo, ¿pero cómo?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _En la_ _teoría de la relatividad general_ _, los relojes que estén sometidos a campos gravitatorios mayores, como aquellos que se encuentren cerca de un planeta, marcan el tiempo más lentamente; la dilatación del tiempo es recíproca: vista como dos relojes que se mueven uno con respecto al otro, será el reloj de la otra parte aquél en el que el tiempo se dilate. (Suponiendo que el movimiento relativo de ambas partes es uniforme, lo que significa que ninguno se acelera respecto al otro durante las observaciones)"_

 _El reloj de su consultorio sigue haciendo tic tac, las manecillas siguen su propio ritmo. Sasuke toca la puerta un par de veces y después aumentan los golpes. No hay respuesta, para sus adentros piensa que Sakura debe estar molesta con él, y no la culpa. Pero él no olvidó su aniversario, él sólo le estaba preparando una sorpresa. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría con un hombre cuyo sueño es inventar la máquina del tiempo? Nadie, si él fuera mujer no estaría con hombre como él, pero la ama con cada fibra de su ser aunque no lo demuestre con acciones. Sigue insistiendo y no hay respuesta, se maldice, quizá no debió haber dormido fuera de casa, debió haber insistido más o confesarle la sorpresa._

— _¿Sasuke?_

— _Hola, Yamanaka._

— _¿Buscas a Sakura?_

— _Sí, ¿no quiere verme?_

 _Ino alza su ceja expectante._

— _Sasuke… pensé que Sakura estaba contigo, ella no vino a trabajar. Tsunade le ha marcado a su celular en muchas ocasiones, yo lo he hecho. Tiene pacientes por ver y una operación pendiente._

— _¿Cómo que no está contigo?_

— _No, no lo está._

* * *

 **N/A** Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, y a las personas que dejaron en favoritos esta historia o que ya la están siguiendo. Prometo ser constante, ya que en lo personal tengo ya desarrollada la historia. Quiero hacer unas aclaraciones al respecto:

*Hay diferencias de edades entre Sasuke e Itachi, no se preocupen, con el pasar de los capítulos entenderán.

*No pretendo que esta historia sea fiel a Japón del siglo XVII, así que si encuentran cosas "extrañas" como castillos, o forma de cultura diferente lo entiendan. Esta historia es imaginación mía, y estoy añadiendo o incluso inventando aspectos nuevos.

Sin más, me despido, muchas gracias por todo. Si les gustó, o quieren hacer un comentario siempre será bienvenido, un review me anima muchísimo. Gracias.

Karou Uzumaki, mi página en facebook es Tamahara chan para más novedades.


	3. Mente

III. MENTE

"—Prometo serte fiel en la próspero y en lo adverso, te amaré hasta la muerte.

—Y yo, prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad, en todo momento. Te amo…"

.

.

.

Dolor. Desesperanza. Desolación.

Es lo que Sakura sintió al momento de hallarse en aquella celda sin poder decir nada, su corazón palpitaba lentamente y su pulso se sentía débil. Ella no era una bruja, ¿qué demonios se suponía era eso? El sueño no llegaba, ni el hambre, todas sus necesidades fisiológicas comenzaban a pasar a segundo plano, y sus emociones eran las únicas que afloraban. Estaba completamente sola, ¿era posible morir en un sueño? Sin embargo su parte interna ya le decía que eso no era un sueño, era real.

Se filtraba la luz nocturna a través de una pequeña ranura que había en la pared, aquello era a lo último que se aferraba Sakura al tiempo que se hacía un ovillo, ya no había pensamientos sino sólo la cruel idea de creer que estaba a horas de una muerte que de forma aparente no se podía evitar. Si su teoría fuera cierta y estuviera envuelta en una realidad alterna, ¿era posible morir realmente?

Pensó en Sasuke, ¿estaría preocupado? ¿estaría enojado? También se imaginó las llamadas que debía tener en su celular de parte de Tsunade e Ino, y toda la carga de trabajo que se le habría acumulado. Pensó en sus deseos y cómo habría tenido una familia en el futuro, pero todos sus pensamientos los veía a años luz de poder realizarse.

Por mucho tiempo estuvo divagando, y fue entonces que alguien abrió su reja, se encontró frente a frente con el hombre que creyó era su esposo. Lo analizó de forma detallada, sus ojos negros daban miedo, y aquellas ojeras sólo lo hacían parecer más intimidante. Lo vio con una capucha de nubes rojas y se preguntó que significaría, mas no le dio ya más importancia. Se puso de pie y cómo si hubiera sido arrestada por un delito —que no cometió— extendió sus muñecas, su hora estaba marcada y lo sentía.

Itachi la tomó bruscamente y comenzó a empujarla hacia la salida, Sakura miraba de forma constante hacia el piso, el peso de la resignación y el orgullo no le estaban haciendo pensar bien las cosas. Por primera vez en su vida deseó un héroe, así como en las películas.

Pero ese héroe nunca llegó, y se vio envuelta en una multitud que exclamaban "bruja, bruja".

Llegó, a la que era la plaza central de Konoha, no había marcha atrás.

Atada de manos, fue obligada a hincarse. Itachi estaba ahí parado con los brazos cruzados y con un semblante tan frío que a Sakura le pareció de otra dimensión, nunca había visto una mirada tan profunda y dura en un ser. Un hombre llegó hasta ella, tenía una máscara azul y la misma capa de nubes rojas. Aquello sólo la atemorizó más, y la tortura apenas comenzó.

Al primer latigazo sintió una descarga frenética recorrer toda su espalda, era electricidad pura. Al segundo latigazo empezó a sentir como _algo_ se abría, después del quinto latigazo sentía dolor puro. Pero no gritó, mordía su labio y evitaba a toda costa derramar lágrimas, su interior le pedía sobrevivir.

Ya no contó los golpes ni las torturas, las voces que gritaban que mataran a la bruja se fueron apagando y con ello parecía más una bolsa de patatas que era golpeada, eventualmente empezó a llorar de forma silenciosa y en ese trance de dolor y desesperación se cuestionó que había hecho mal, o mejor aún que había pasado, no recordaba mucho y lo que recordaba sonaba más a una historia fantástica que ella se negaba a creer. Y la conclusión de ser una viajera en el tiempo sonaba tan irreal que le costaba apegarse a ello.

Ganas de vomitar, sentía un líquido subir hasta su garganta, pesado y ácido, sus manos parecían hielos y las piernas comenzaban a flaquear a punto de caer.

—¡Alto!

Sakura escuchó ese grito, lejano y muy quedito. Fuera lo que fuera, su verdugo se detuvo y ella por fin pudo sentir el aire pegando en su espalda y un ardor increíble. Era como resucitar de nuevo, semejante a como que le hubieran puesto agua oxigenada en la herida.

—Hyuga, estamos frente a la ceremonia del K'zaj. ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?

—El rey, el rey agoniza.

Itachi soltó un suspiro largo y se llevó las manos al rostro denotando desesperación.

—¿Ésta es tu noticia Hyuga?

—Sí.

Sakura miró de reojo a su aparente héroe, un hombre de cabello café y ojos blancos con una cicatriz en la frente que le recordó mucho a la esvástica, aquel símbolo que se hizo popular por los nazis en el siglo XX. Aquello no supo si interpretarlo como una mala o buena señal.

La gente murmuraba y el hombre de máscara azul dejó de golpear y observó a Itachi.

—Kisame, detente.

Silencio, los cuchicheos enmudecieron y solo se sintió la presencia de aquel hombre de ojos blancos e Itachi.

—Sé que es la ceremonia del K'zaj pero un vidente nunca se ha equivocado, un miembro de la familia Hyuga nunca comete errores, Itachi. Lo puedo ver y sentir, ella es inocente.

—¿Está queriendo decir que esta persona no es una bruja?

—Ella no es una bruja. Ella es una curandera, lo siento en su aura.

—En efecto—Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire para hablar—, yo no soy una bruja ¡se los dije!

Itachi la fulminó con la mirada y le dio la espalda.

—Las mujeres no deben meterse en temas de hombres.

Aquella voz tan profunda la estremeció, dobló su espalda y se aferró a contener el dolor físico.

—Sea cual sea el motivo, esta persona no merece ser sometida a la ceremonia del K'zaj, he notificado a los sacerdotes, lo que sí debemos hacer es interrogarla veo en ella un pasado cortado y eso es un signo que no debemos pasar por alto.

—Anda pues mujer ¡de pie!

Sakura no supo si reír o llorar, le era imposible soltarse de las ataduras de las manos y llegado a ese punto no sentía su cuerpo, respirar le dolía y el causaba dificultad.

—Creo en ti Hyuga—agregó Itachi—, pero necesitamos pruebas de que ella es una curandera como dices, es bien sabido que las brujas suelen hechizar a las personas, no vaya a ser que ella haya hecho eso contigo.

Neji alzó una de sus cejas.

—Si se requiere una prueba, le daré una contundente, veo tragedia en el castillo, los curanderos están haciendo de todo para estabilizar al Rey. Si esta mujer logra hacer algo por él quedara en claro que ella es curandera, en cambio si él muere antes de que el sol se ponga se llevara a cabo la ceremonia del K'zaj.

—Esto es ridículo.

Sakura escuchaba los murmullos de la gente, de cómo estaban especulando y ese sonido del viento, se sintió entre la espada y la pared, seguía atada y tirada sin poder mantenerse en pie. En ese momento Itachi cruzó con su mirada y rodó los ojos con profunda molestia, ella no esperaba un trato amable y de hecho fue cruel en cuanto él la tomó del cabello y sintió como todas las terminales nerviosas se le ponían de punta, terminó gritando de dolor.

—Mujeres que no se pueden poner de pie, vaya tontería.

A continuación, Sakura lloró y sintió las lágrimas saladas. Sin embargo supo que de alguna u otra manera no moriría torturada, no de momento.

—Ya escuchaste mujer, iremos a ver al rey y tú lo curaras si no puedes hacer eso serás torturada igual que ahora, bajo los lineamientos de la ceremonia del K'zaj.

—Es… ¡absurdo!

Toda la gente la miraba contrariada. Itachi levantó una de sus manos y estuvo a punto de golpearla, sin embargo al final apretó su puño.

—He visto muchas mujeres a lo largo de mi vida, ni siquiera mi madre llegó a gritarme, ¿qué te hace creer que una mujer como tú pueda alzarme la voz? Escucha bien, aprende a callar mujer cuando no se te pide opinión y obedece, ¿sabes quién soy yo?

—Un monstruo y un salvaje.

Itachi sonrió de lado y apretó su jaloneo en su cabello, haciendo que ella gimiera de dolor.

—Soy Itachi Uchiha—respondió.

Sakura abrió los ojos, y sintió su sangre helada.

— _Le enseñé un video Sakura, entonces no sé cómo ocurrió era muy joven para saberlo, ¿no? Los últimos recuerdos que tengo son los de mi hermano menor llorando y yo tirado en la nieve, estando confundido y después un frío estremecedor._

— _No fue tu culpa Sasuke, tú eras un niño, además era una carretera, no eres culpable de la muerte de tu familia._

— _Toda la vida me lo he recriminado y quisiera regresar el tiempo y nunca enseñarle ese video a mi padre, tal vez…_

— _Pero Sasuke…_

— _Mi hermano, su nombre era Itachi._

— _No es bueno que recuerdes, tal vez no debimos tomar tanto Sasuke._

— _No Sakura, déjame terminar, ¿sabes por qué le pusimos así? Fue idea de mi padre, según él a mediados del siglo XVII hubo un pariente nuestro muy lejano, demasiado lejano que se llamaba así, le decían cuervo._

— _¿Cuervo?_

— _Solía contar mi padre que cuervo era primo de un rey que gobernó la pequeña ciudad de Konoha, que en aquel entonces era como el centro de Japón, era importante. Pero cuervo era inteligente y audaz, supongo mi padre veía en eso en mi pequeño hermano._

— _Debió ser un buen hombre…_

— _No lo sé, mi padre estaba obsesionado con investigar nuestro árbol genealógico, pero a finales del siglo XVII la mayoría de los Uchiha desaparecieron de la faz de la Tierra, incluido cuervo._

— _¿Por qué?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Olor a rosas, recámara de piedras, fuego y silencio.

Sakura se arrastraba y tomaba bocanadas de aire de vez en cuando, en aquella habitación —grande— pudo identificar la capa negra con nubes rojas. Reconoció al rey, echado boca arriba en la cama y con los ojos cerrados.

—Ha estado perdiendo la vista.

Aquello lo dijo Itachi con un tono serio.

—Me parece de mal gusto que una mujer esté en este aposento Itachi, ¿qué significa esto?

—No me cuestiones Deidara, no preguntes cosas que no te incumben. Ahora tú, haz algo mujer.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene el rey?

—Es una idiotez hablar con una hembra Itachi, ¿estás tratando de insultarnos? ¡Es una tontería!

—¡A callar todos! Soy yo el único que hace las preguntas aquí, soy el primo del Rey y ustedes son los curanderos y guardias. Respondan las preguntas de la mujer.

—Sus heridas lo aquejan, hoy ha tenido fiebre y vómitos.

—¿Qué heridas?

Fue entonces que Sakura observó su brazo izquierdo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tragar saliva pesado.

—Gangrena.

Los presentes en la habitación la miraron curiosos, entendió que ellos no tenían idea de lo que eso significaba.

—Las hierbas parecen no funcionar, no quiere comer.

Ella recordó la primera amputación que hizo en su vida y se estremeció, no quería revivir esa experiencia pero de algo estaba segura, nadie de ahí sabía qué hacer.

—¿Cómo se hizo esto?

—Fuimos a cazar como cada mes—explicó uno de los hombres—, el jabalí clavó su colmillo en el brazo, eso sucedió hace dos días.

—Dios… ¿Y lo dejaron de este modo?

—¿Acaso estás recriminándonos algo mujer? Somos hombres, ¿qué significa esto Itachi, somos cuestionados por ésta?

—A callar, mujer no hagas preguntas innecesarias, haz algo por el rey es todo lo que se te pide, a menos que seas una verdadera bruja.

—El rey va a perder su brazo.

Sakura lo sabía, sin antibióticos ni ninguna otra herramienta él moriría, incluso si esperaban más días. La piel se había tornado de otro color, era imposible salvar ese tejido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—Fue Itachi quién habló.

—No sobrevivirá, se necesita… _cortar_ su brazo.

No quería usar esa palabra, pero dudaba que ellos entendieran la gravedad del asunto.

—Sólo mantenlo con vida.

Aquella voz sonó desesperada, no sonaba al Itachi de hace unos momentos que la trataba como una escoria.

—¿Aun si debo cortar su brazo?

—¿Qué no escuchaste?

—Necesito… una cuchilla filosa y desinfectada.

—¿Desinfectada?

—¡Limpia, sin mugre! Y trapos blancos, nuevos y limpios.

Mordió su labio, si el rey moría ella lo haría también, pero amputar una extremidad era algo a lo que no sabía cómo enfrentarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Minutos. Horas. Tiempo. Todo era relativo y Sasuke quedó arrodillado frente a su cuerpo. Respiraba y eso era bueno, estaba a treinta y seis grados centígrados y estaba viva._

 _Pero nunca imaginó que estaría en su habitación secreta, no se sintió decepcionado, en el fondo sabía que la curiosidad del ser humano no tenía límites. Lo que estaba fuera de su conocimiento eran las razones y el motivo por el cual ella no despertaba, llamó a una ambulancia fuera lo que fuera debía sobrevivir._

 _Pero los segundos pasaban y Tsunade no le daba razones, sentía impotencia y por ese momento dejó de pensar en su amado proyecto, en aquel ente que le había dado sentido a su vida. Incluso sintió la culpabilidad de haber creído que aquello era más importante que Sakura. No se molestó por verla yacida junto al arco dorado. Sintió rencor contra él, debió enseñarle esa habitación antes._

— _Está bien Sasuke, está viva—dijo Tsunade._

— _Conozco esa voz, siempre hay un pero._

— _Pero no despierta._

— _¿No despierta? ¡Dime algo que no sepa Tsunade!_

— _Sakura Haruno no despierta ni responde a estímulos. No nos explicamos que pudo haberle pasado, ella es una persona muy sana, ella…_

— _Soy un científico Tsunade, entiendo lo que me dices. Está viva sí, ¿y su mente?_

— _No lo sabemos._

* * *

 **N/A** Bueno, faltan menos capítulos para esta historia no pretendo que sea muy larga. Soy nueva en este género así que si notan algún error haganmelo saber, algunas cosas son sacadas de mi mente.

Sin más por el momento se despide Blossom.

Tamahara chan es mi página en facebook para más novedades, ya saben si les gustó o no, un review SIEMPRE va a ser bien recibido.


	4. Negación

IV. NEGACIÓN

 _"—Pero si vuelves e impides ese suceso, ¿me amarías? No entiendo cómo es que funciona._

 _—Sakura, escucha. Si todo sale bien evitaré la muerte de mis padres y este será un suceso extraordinario en la ciencia, grandes hombres han tratado de hacer viajes en el tiempo. Estoy a un paso de hacerlo posible._

 _Sakura quedó con la amarga sensación de los pensamientos de Sasuke, no era un genio pero tenía la vaga idea de que si Sasuke regresaba alteraría todos los sucesos posteriores a la muerte de su familia. Y si eso pasaba, ella nunca lo conocería, ni él a ella…"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Todo se resumía a un silencio y las incomodas miradas que le dedicaban. Aún tenía aquella prenda que usaba de pijama y sus sandalias de dormir que ahora estaban arruinadas en su totalidad, ya no le importaba su apariencia y estaba lejos de sentirse en una realidad.

Sus manos se movían como si estuvieran ya programadas previamente, y su vista trataba de enfocarse a todas las partes del cuerpo de Obito, aquél hombre que era el Rey. No había solución a su problema salvo amputar esa extremidad y aquello sólo le provocaba un miedo irracional, era médico pero incluso de ese modo le era difícil hacer cierto tipo de cosas y ejecutarlas. No mostraría su temor a ellos —si no lo mostraba en la sala de operaciones del hospital, menos lo haría ahí— ni la sensación de asco que se atoraba en su garganta.

Fue Itachi quién le pasó una katana tal y como ella lo requirió, a simple vista se veía limpia.

Cuando la tomó, sintió como si ésta pesara una tonelada, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo grande para no dejarla caer al piso.

—¿Pasa algo mujer?—Itachi la observaba, cada movimiento y parecía estar enfocado en todas sus gesticulaciones.

—No es nada—Mintió.

El olor a sangre y ver aquella herida la hicieron estremecer todavía más, todo estaba listo para aquella arcaica operación de la cual no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál sería el porcentaje de éxito. Las cosas se resumían a la vida o a la muerte, pero si el Rey moría ella lo haría junto con él de la manera más cruel e inhumana posible. En cambio, si vivía su futuro era incierto por no decir que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué podría pasarle a su vida.

—Sujétenlo con fuerza de las piernas, pecho y del otro brazo.

Ordenó, con la naturalidad que siempre la caracterizó en el ámbito médico nunca dudar de sus capacidades aunque por dentro tuviera miedo. No debía dejarse involucrar por sus sentimientos más sinceros al frente, jamás.

—Itachi, esta es la peor humillación que me has hecho pasar—Mencionó el hombre de máscara azul—, una mujer dando órdenes esto es estúpido.

Bajó la mirada molesta, aquellos hombres deberían callarse sin embargo y sabía muy bien que ellos podían ejecutarla ahí mismo si les era posible, con un golpe mal dado ella podría caer al suelo y quebrarse la cabeza —literalmente— o incluso podrían atravesarle el corazón con la katana y ella moriría en un efímero instante.

Sin embargo, Itachi fue quién miró con severidad a aquél hombre.

—Kisame, esto se trata del Rey. Que ella es una mujer es cierto, es bien sabido que los oráculos no se equivocan y él quiere probar que ella no es una bruja, entonces que así sea.

—Ridículo. Resulta ahora que el Clan Hyuga tiene más poder en sus visiones que lo que dictaminan las leyes, ¡absurdo! ¿cuándo se ha visto que una mujerzuela con cara de puta nos dé ordenes? O lo que es mejor, que toque al Rey.

—¡Sujeten esas extremidades!

Sakura estaba al borde del colapso, todo el olor a sudor y a hombre estaba colmando ya su paciencia, la forma de referirse a ella como si fuera un objeto de nulo valor la cabreaban. Tomó los trapos limpios y amarró bien el brazo, aquello le causaba una sensación terrible de vértigo pero tenía que continuar. Alzó la katana temblando e intentó el primer corte pero fue en vano.

No desaprovechó la segunda oportunidad y lo volvió a intentar con más energía, al tiempo que hacia la amputación recordaba la primera vez que tuvo que realizar una, las lágrimas querían brotar pero aquello sólo era una demostración de sentimientos bizarra enfrente de sus verdugos y captores.

Obito no tardó en despertar y comenzó a zangolotearse en la cama, los hombres lo sostuvieron más y la tensión fue inevitable. Lo que se escuchó a continuación fueron gritos y el eco de los mismos.

Un desgarro que retumbó fue la señal de que la extremidad fue amputada. Sakura la sostuvo entre sus manos y tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar. Aquello era demasiado incluso para ella que siempre se consideraba como alguien capaz de realizar su trabajo.

En la habitación todos la observaban, no se inmutaban por lo que ella sostenía, al contrario les parecía increíble la manera en la que ella cortó aquello de una manera tan sencilla y sin rechistar.

Pero Itachi fue el único que lamentó aquello, su primo tenía ya una cicatriz de por vida y la inminente pérdida de visión en sus ojos. El hecho de que también perdiera un brazo no le iba a dar ni un poquito de gracia.

Por el contrario, el Rey sudaba y soltaba gemidos de dolor.

—Pongan trapos de agua fría en su cabeza, y…

Itachi le arrebató la extremidad y le dijo en voz baja —Encárgate de las heridas, yo haré esto.

Nadie notó eso, pero Sakura se sintió agradecida por aquella acción. Y era preferible no saber a dónde terminaría aquél brazo.

Los demás observaron cómo su líder desaparecía cerrando la puerta con gran estruendo haciendo notar su autoridad, el silencio se hizo presente en aquella habitación una vez más y la labor de Sakura culminó sólo por ese momento, todavía sentía el peso de aquél brazo entre sus manos y eso le causaba una sensación de asco y dolor. Odiaba hacer amputaciones. Le causaba pesadillas, sin embargo tenía que mostrarse fuerte ante aquella jauría de lobos en donde nadie hablaba y donde la trataban como un objeto más.

—Las hembras no deberían estar aquí—carraspeó Kisame—, largo.

—Parece un gatito asustado.

—Una gata, más bien.

Sakura apretaba los puños para no cometer una locura, los odiaba a todos y a cada uno de ellos. No lo soportaba, y no quería que le dieran órdenes. No de ese modo. Por salud mental abrió la puerta y se quedó allá afuera.

—Supongo que ha pasado más del anochecer.

Sakura lo miró con un deje de temor, sin embargo esta vez Itachi se le veía sereno, no tenía esa pinta de querer asesinarla o jalarle el cabello una vez más. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí afuera de pie esperando por él.

—Ha sobrevivido el rey.

—Escucha, creo en Neji Hyuga como si fuera mi propio hermano. Jamás le ha fallado al Clan Uchiha y ellos tienen el don de ver cosas a través de esos ojos, le llaman auras. Si él dice que ve en ti una curandera y no una bruja debo creerle pero por atención mujer, ellos no lo creerán y de hecho yo tengo muchas dudas respecto a ti, no despegaré mi vista en lo que haces y en lo que dejes de hacer.

—¿Confías en ese hombre pero desconfía a la vez? No lo comprendo, ¿podrías ser más específico?

—Eres una espía, y si no lo eres entonces, ¿quién eres mujer?

—Soy Sakura Haruno ya lo he dicho, ¿tengo que repetirlo?

—Y yo ya te lo dije, no conozco a nadie del Clan Haruno—Itachi le dirigió una mirada profunda—, no hay remedio en esto _mujer_ estás advertida y te aseguro que no nos podrás ver la cara de idiota a ninguno de nosotros.

—¡Soy inocente de todo!—Sakura sintió su sangre hervir y su corazón acelerarse—, soy Sakura Haruno y…

—¿Y?

Meditó por unos segundos, ¿quién iba a creer la historia de una viajera en el tiempo? Nadie, ni ella misma lo creerían si se lo contasen. Así que contuvo su ira, pero Itachi supo leer a través de esos ojos verdes y la sujetó de la muñeca atravesándola totalmente, él no creería en ese silencio y era obvio en esa atmosfera formada que había mucho por decir.

—Suéltame.

—Conozco bastantes mujeres, Sakura. Todas obedecen y callan ante un hombre, son delicadas y no objetan nada pero tú parece que no te enseñaron eso en casa.

—Y yo conozco bastantes hombres que no necesitan maltratar a una mujer para hacerla hablar, Itachi.

La soltó y sonrió de medio lado, fuera de tranquilizar a Sakura aquello le causó una sensación de confusión y alerta.

—A partir de mañana veremos quién eres en realidad Sakura Haruno, no queremos farsantes bajo el techo de los Uchiha.

Terminó por darse la vuelta y desapareció entre la oscuridad del pasillo, si algo era seguro es que la vida en aquel lugar apenas comenzaba y que de ahora en adelante todo se trataría de un juego de sobrevivir o morir.

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 ** _,_**

 _—Eso fue lo que pasó…_

 _—No tengo ni la menor idea de qué falló, todo estaba perfecto y a prueba de error. Ella no pudo haber viajado así como así en el tiempo, es una tontería. Imposible que haya programado a B.I.T 0._

 _El hombre frente a él sujeta una taza de café humeante y suelta un bostezo. Aquella persona es uno de los colaboradores más valiosos de "B.I.T 0" y la mano derecha frente al proyecto. Su nombre es Shikamaru Nara, su coeficiente intelectual rebasa por mucho el promedio y su habilidad innata para la programación atrajeron a Sasuke para integrarlo a su equipo para B.I.T 0 además de sus ideas brillantes que solo un genio como Nara podría aportar, aunque uno de sus mayores defectos es su pereza, Shikamaru es brillante pero su luz se opaca cuando se trataba de trabajo arduo. Por ello Sasuke se encarga del trabajo duro y de revisar cada algoritmo y en cambio Shikamaru aporta algunas mejoras y códigos para la realización de la máquina del tiempo que podía cambiar el curso de la historia._

 _Pero ahora, ellos no conversan precisamente sobre qué hacer con B.I.T 0, sino se centran en el inesperado accidente que sucedió en el hogar de Sasuke Uchiha hacía ya un mes._

 _—B.I.T 0 estaba en versión Beta Sasuke, seguramente estaba susceptible a algún error humano, tu esposa al apretar algún botón o una serie de comandos hizo que se desajustara. No implicaría ningún problema de hecho, salvo tener que reiniciar el sistema pero quiero pensar que ella pisó el arco, B.I.T 0 detectó su presencia._

 _—Es estúpido, ya lo he pensado Shikamaru. Me he hecho muchas teorías, ¿por qué su cuerpo está aquí? Al viajar en el tiempo queríamos que el cuerpo en sí viajara, no la mente. ¿Cómo demonios la voy a traer de vuelta si su mente es la que está vagando en alguna fecha de miles de millones que hay?_

 _—¿Y si se desmayó en el momento de caer? Recuerdo que tu esposa solía desmayarse._

 _—¿Por qué se desmayaría justo en el arco?_

 _—O tal vez tropezó y cayó justo en el instante en el que el arco-sensor detectó su presencia y su mente se transportó. Al estar en fase Beta no pudo absorber el cuerpo dado que ella no estaba despierta. Aunque en efecto Sasuke, no es el propósito de B.I.T 0. No debería haber hecho eso._

 _Sasuke alzó su ceja visiblemente molesto, por muchos días se hizo ideas en su cabeza acerca de los porqués, y los motivos de que su proyecto —al cual le dedicó vida y sangre— no había funcionado correctamente. ¿Sólo por qué Sakura no estaba consciente B.I.T 0 se llevó su mente? Aquello le sonaba como un chiste agrío y mal contado._

 _"Desmayos…" Aquello le dio una pista a Sasuke, vaga y remota. El miedo empezó a surgir, y el dolor de cabeza sólo incrementó con aquella idea que no se le había venido a la cabeza._

 _—Le pediré a Tsunade que le haga análisis de sangre, le exigí no tocara su cuerpo y sólo la mantuviera en ese coma inducido._

 _—¿Se te ocurrió algo, cerebrito?_

 _—Cállate Nara, no es eso. Acabo de recordar algo._

 _—Ahora Sasuke, debes hacerte a la idea de que tal vez no puedas regresar su mente._

 _—Lo sé—dijo mordaz._

 _Y Sasuke ya no sabía que era peor: si la muerte o saber que la mente de la persona que amas vaga en una línea dentro de algún punto en el tiempo del espacio._

 _—Esto es problemático…_

* * *

 **N/A** Agradezco a todas y cada una de las personas que se han tomado su tiempo para leer esta historia, de todo corazón se los digo.

Saludos cordiales, Blossom Lu.

Si les gustó, no les gustó, cualquier comentario es aceptado.


	5. Tradiciones

**V. Tradiciones**

Sakura no durmió aquella noche.

Las visiones sobre aquella operación arcaica le quitaron todo sueño. El dolor insoportable en su espalda le hacía mala compañía. Sentía como su piel se pegaba a la prenda —que ahora parecía más un trapo— haciendo insoportable su caminar.

Nada tenía sentido llegado a ese punto.

Fue el sol que se filtró por uno de los tantos pasillos que le indicó que ya era otro día. Llevaba cerca de dos días sin comer ni tomar agua. Ya sus labios se sentían secos y su estómago ardía. Su cabeza se sentía como en un juego de feria, sus oídos zumbaban.

Nadie parecía tener una pizca de compasión, salvo aquel oráculo Hyuga.

De hecho, mientras pensaba en todo lo ocurrido Neji se acercó a ella.

—Mis ojos y los ojos de mis ancestros han servido al Clan Uchiha por siglos—explicó—, somos un Clan de presagios y de consejos. Usted no es una persona común, así como no es una bruja.

Sakura lo miró fijamente y se preguntó si acaso esos ojos eran normales. Parecían pupilentes, de esos que solían usar los cosplayers en las convenciones de anime a las que solía asistir en sus épocas de adolescencia.

Sin embargo, aquellos ojos entre violetas y grises eran reales. Le daban un aspecto tétrico a Neji Hyuga, uno de los oráculos. Al igual que el símbolo en su frente.

—No soy una bruja—dijo Sakura en un hilo de voz—, no soy una bruja, no...

No supo en qué momento se desmayó.

Neji observó el cuerpo inerte de Sakura, en el fondo ya esperaba algo como eso. Ninguna persona sobrevivía en ese estado de hambre y maltrato, tratada como una esclava era natural que eso ocurriera. La cargó pues entre sus brazos y la llevó hacia los aposentos más alejados del castillo, junto con su prima menor, Hinata Hyuga. Futura líder del Clan.

En cuanto Hinata vio el cuerpo de Sakura, soltó un grito de horror y una mueca de preocupación al ver las sangrientas marcas en la espalda de Sakura.

—Es ella a quien creyeron que era bruja, ¿verdad?—Preguntó en voz baja, al tiempo que preparaba infusiones herbales.

Neji asintió y le explicó que ella parecía ser más una curandera pero lo que le preocupaba era ver en ella un futuro truncado, algo no le cuadraba de Sakura.

—Ella no debería salir, sus heridas son fuertes. Solo de ver su espalda me duele el corazón.

—Poco podemos hacer nosotros. La gente hablara sobre ella. Es cuestión de tiempo para que Itachi venga a vernos y preguntarnos por ella.

—Itachi... Él realmente odia a las brujas.

Hinata untó una crema espesa sobre todo el cuerpo de Sakura. Neji no se inmutaba ante el cuerpo desnudo de aquella forastera, pero Hinata en cambio se sonrojaba.

—Mis ojos y sus ojos ven lo mismo prima, los dos sabemos que esta mujer es inocente. Somos fieles a la verdad y testigos de la justicia. Ella curó al rey, ella es una curandera.

—De otro modo Itachi ya la habría matado. Gracias a una bruja su familia murió y…

—El incendio en Okama—finalizó Neji Hyuga—, el incendio que terminó con la vida de sus hermanos y padres, su familia entera pereció excepto él y nuestro Rey.

—He tenido visiones—Hinata deja de un lado la crema y prepara un líquido con hierbas medicinales—, las visiones susurran muerte, es posible que a nuestro Rey no le quede mucho tiempo de vida.

—He sentido esas auras. Obito Uchiha no sobrevivirá, su único ojo dejara de ver.

—Solo nuestros protectores saben por qué Obito sobrevivió al incendio, ¿verdad?

Neji asintió recordando aquél día de invierno. Un día antes de la tragedia, una bruja fue vista en un mercado cercano al reino de Okama. El Rey Madara Uchiha ordenó su decapitación, sin embargo "la bruja" conjuró un hechizo para ellos y toda su descendencia.

 _—_ _Tened vosotros la maldición del odio eterno, que vuestros descendientes mueran en fuego y ceniza._

Al día siguiente, todo el reino de Okama ardió en fuego nuevo. Algunos habitantes lograron salvarse, otros murieron entre el fuego. Sin embargo, los únicos descendientes de un gran linaje fueron Itachi Uchiha y Obito Uchiha. Obito sin embargo, quedó herido de gravedad en la mitad del rostro ya que intentó salvar el pequeño Itachi de siete años.

Neji Hyuga en aquel entonces tenía cinco años y Hinata cuatro años. Poco pudieron hacer ellos siendo unos niños.

—¿Qué sería de esa bruja, Neji?—preguntó Hinata al tiempo que ponía paños con olor a rosas y hierbas sobre el cuerpo de Sakura—, nunca se volvió a saber de ella, ¿o sí?

—Juro que Itachi Uchiha ha asesinado a todas y cada una de las brujas de este continente, no es de sorprenderse que cuando se encontró con Sakura quiso asesinarla hasta que no quedara ni una parte de ella.

—Pero… Sakura, ¿qué pasará con ella primo? Su familia no me es conocida de ningún lugar, ¿nos está diciendo la verdad?

—Los oráculos recibimos mensajes del creador prima mía, sin embargo nos debemos dejar llevar por la mirada de las personas. Los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Esta mujer es inocente, pero… hay muchas incoherencias respecto a ella. Si su familia no existe significa que no nos dice la verdad o que… algo más nos oculta.

Sakura abrió los ojos con pesadez y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos similares a los de Neji, puede que más violetas. Una mujer de cabello largo y labios pálidos murmuraba algo. Sakura tuvo que parpadear más para darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación diferente a su celda.

—No se levante por favor Sakura.

Aquella mujer tenía una voz dulce y celestial. Su piel era incluso más blanca que la de Neji Hyuga —el oráculo— y su belleza era sin igual, sacada de un cuento de hadas. Sakura quedó anonadada con aquél porte y se preguntó quién sería esa mujer. Su respuesta llegó de forma rápida por labios de Neji.

—Señorita Sakura, tengo el honor de presentarle a mi prima y futura líder del Clan Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata, aquella mujer de belleza de ángel hizo una reverencia y Sakura se sintió por primera vez halagada en ese lugar.

—¿Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

—No se preocupe señorita Sakura, usted está en buenas manos. Mi prima cuidará de usted hasta que sus heridas queden curadas.

—Pero… ¿Dónde estoy?

—Está en mi recinto, yo también soy curandera. El creador me dio la sabiduría de la curación y debo dar fe de la misma. Es un honor tenerla aquí señorita Sakura.

Sakura miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta que aquel cuarto era de piedra, incluso su piso. Era modesto para tratarse de una líder. Mesas de madera tallada y encima de las mismas muchos jarrones de vidrio y platos hondos.

—¿Usted… es un oráculo?

Hinata se sonrojó y movió su mano con timidez.

—No, no. Yo soy una sacerdotisa, de ninguna manera podría ser un oráculo. Tengo visiones como cualquier miembro de la familia Hyuga, pero mi rol en este universo no es el de dar testimonio de lo que el creador me transmite. Ese es rol de aquellos que tienen el símbolo del pájaro encerrado.

Sakura asintió, no muy segura de lo que había escuchado.

—Ella ha nacido en el seno de la familia primaria Hyuga—interrumpió Neji—, las mujeres de la rama primaria son sacerdotisas y los hombres regularmente son sacerdotes y oráculos. Todos los de la familia secundaria como yo, somos sirvientes de la familia primaria y todos somos oráculos. No podemos aprender curaciones ni ser sacerdotes bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Ya veo... Pero, ¿he sido exonerada? ¿Qué piensa Itachi de que…?

—No puedo decir si acaso ya es libre señorita Sakura, puesto que yo soy un simple oráculo en este mundo. De lo que sí puedo dar testimonio es que ha salvado al Rey y eso ya prueba que usted no se trata de una bruja. Lo que el Rey designe para usted ya no está en mi jurisdicción.

—¿Por qué son tan buenos conmigo?—Sakura soltó una lágrima y la limpió al instante. Ante la atenta mirada de Neji y Hinata—, es decir, no me miren así… yo… lo único que recibí al llegar aquí fue maltrato, ustedes parecen ser muy amables conmigo, no estoy acostumbrada a esto aquí.

—Señorita Sakura—Hinata tomó una de sus manos y las entrelazó con la suya. Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en la sacerdotisa—, el Clan Hyuga lucha por las necesidades de las personas, somos la pureza dentro de este universo. Si nosotros hemos visto a través de estos ojos benditos que usted no está corrompida por el universo oscuro, la trataremos como un igual a nosotros, los que seguimos la luz.

—El Rey… ¿El Rey me verá con buenos ojos?

—El Rey no puede matarla—dijo Neji—, puede esclavizarla y retenerla aquí en Konoha puesto que fue encontrada usted en una situación bastante comprometedora.

—¿Qué? ¡Estaba en un lugar, simplemente!—Sakura frunció su ceño y miró con enfado a Neji. Sin embargo, Hinata respondió el comentario de Sakura.

—Señorita Sakura—Hinata bajó su tono de voz y sonrió de manera tal, que Sakura creyó que estaba viendo al Arcángel Gabriel—, usted fue hallada sola, desmayada y con un camisón sin costura. Toda mujer de este reino debe portar un vestido e ir acompañada de un hombre. Además, estaba en el recinto sagrado. No cualquier persona visita ese lugar. Itachi creyó que usted profanaba ese recinto con magia oscura.

—Yo vestía mi pijama y yo…

—¿Pijama?

—Eh, mi camisón. Aseguro que yo no estaba profanando nada, ese fue el lugar en donde desperté. Yo no sabía nada.

—¿Alguien la dejó ahí entonces?—preguntó Neji dándole la espalda—, ¿quién?

—No lo sé—respondió Sakura—, no sé cómo llegué hasta ahí. Juro que yo no sabía que ese lugar era tan sagrado.

—¿De dónde viene usted, señorita Sakura?—preguntó Hinata con interés—, toda mujer en esta región y en reinos cercanos conoce el gran recinto y sabe el respeto que se le debe tener.

—Necesito regresar a ese lugar, ¿es posible?—dijo, cambiando el tema—, necesito regresar.

—Es imposible incluso para el Clan Hyuga. Necesitamos que el creador nos indique y nos dé su autorización de visitar el recinto sagrado.

—¿En serio? Yo realmente…

—Sakura—Neji cruzó sus brazos y cerró sus ojos con un deje de molestia—, no sabemos de donde venga ni cual sea su pasado pero sea consciente de que debe adaptarse a los cambios. Si mi querida prima ha dicho que no se puede ir sin autorización del creador, es imposible ir. Evidentemente usted no podría ir ahí de nuevo.

Sakura sintió un golpe en su corazón con aquellas palabras. El regresar a ese lugar le daba la ligera esperanza de encontrar un camino a casa, de poder encontrar el modo de regresar a su época.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando a la vista a Itachi Uchiha, quien llegó rodeado de dos hombres. Hinata Hyuga se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Neji Hyuga hizo una reverencia.

—¿Qué significa esto, oráculo?—preguntó Itachi con molestia—, ¿qué hace la mujer aquí?

—Mi señor, disculpe usted los inconvenientes que haya causado. La señorita Sakura se encontraba en un estado de desolación, la hallé yacida en el piso de uno de los pasillos que conducían al dormitorio de nuestro Rey y gran señor. Mi deber como miembro del Clan Hyuga fue el de salvaguardar a esta persona y la traje con mi prima y señora Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata hizo una reverencia hacia Itachi y bajó su mirada. Itachi por su lado soltó un bufido y se acercó a Sakura.

—La mujer ha logrado simpatizar al oráculo y a la sacerdotisa, qué intrigante. Simpatiza mucho con las personas, ¿verdad mujer?

Sakura quería ponerse de pie y desafiar aquellos ojos carbón, sin embargo el dolor en su espalda le quemaba y era muy notorio en su rostro. Los paños con olor a rosas aminoraban un poco el dolor, sin embargo, Sakura sentía hasta sus entrañas como el aire se filtraba por su espalda descubierta. Fue en ese momento que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba cubierta solo por una fina de tela. Enrojeció de manera violeta. Fue entonces que Hinata intervino en su ayuda.

—Mi señor Itachi—dijo con sumo respeto—, la señorita Sakura se encuentra delicada de salud. Ruego que deje que descanse hasta su pronta recuperación, un par de días serán suficientes para que …

—El Rey ha organizado un baile por su recuperación, quiere una audiencia con Sakura Haruno.

Tanto Sakura como los miembros del Clan Hyuga se sorprendieron ante tal noticia. Hinata fue la primera en querer intervenir, sin embargo Neji tomó la palabra.

—La señorita Sakura es inocente de magia negra, hechicería y brujería. ¿El Rey de verdad desea verla?

—Fue ella quién cortó su brazo y le salvó la vida. Mi pobre primo aún sufre de graves dolencias en sus ojos y rostro. Quiere hablar con su salvadora. Hoy se celebra el banquete en su honor, debes asistir mujer—dijo Itachi, mirando a Sakura con dureza—, sería una falta de respeto no asistir.

—Estoy herida—Sakura se levantó y con vergüenza cubrió su cuerpo con aquella tela fina y pulcra—, sangro de la espalda y tengo mis heridas abiertas. El Rey debería descansar más tiempo.

—¿Quién eres tú para decir lo que debe o no hacer el Rey? Mi primo Obito ha sobrevivido a los golpes de la vida y sigue en pie. Él quiere un banquete en su honor entonces así se hará según sea su voluntad. Si él ha ordenado que tú debes estar ahí, debes estar. No estás en posición de decidir mujer. Eres una esclava entre nosotros y aún tengo mis dudas respecto a ti.

Sakura soltó una risa irónica, ante la mirada de advertencia de Neji Hyuga.

—Sí, sí claro. Iré al banquete que su gran señor quiere.

—Yo no hablaría en ese tono—dijo Itachi con una sonrisa burlona—, crees que las cosas son como en donde vivías Sakura. Déjame aclarar algo, en Konoha no se hace lo que tu voluntad crea. Así que deja de responderle a un hombre como si fueras un igual.

Dicho eso, Itachi cerró la puerta de un portazo, haciendo que el sonido vibrara en toda la habitación.

—¿Quién se cree que es este patán?

—¿Señorita Sakura?—Hinata dirigió sus manos hacia el rostro de Sakura y habló—, desconozco su forma de pensar. Él es nuestro príncipe y siguiente sucesor, él es nuestro cuervo.

"¿Cuervo?" Sakura enmudeció ante aquella palabra. Cuervo era como le decían a un gobernante, Sasuke se lo había contado en alguna ocasión. ¿Era posible que estuviera conociendo a esa misma persona? ¿Aquél ser que fue él responsable de que el hermano menor de Sasuke se llamara Itachi?

—Prima mía, dejo en sus manos el vestido y apariencia de la señorita Haruno, estaré afuera por si necesita mis servicios.

A Sakura le daba miedo la formalidad con la que Neji trataba a Hinata y viceversa, quiso indagar sin embargo Hinata parecía leer sus pensamientos.

—¿Sabía usted que para preservar el Clan Hyuga hay uniones entre nosotros mismos? Neji y yo estamos comprometidos desde antes de haber nacido. Nuestros padres son hermanos gemelos, nuestro destino ha estado escrito desde muchos años atrás. Él es mi sombra y yo la suya. Él cuida de mí y yo de él. Hemos estado unidos y nos conocemos muy bien. Nos debemos mutuo respeto y obediencia. Preservar la pureza del Clan es nuestra máxima prioridad.

—Pero, son primos…

—Señorita Sakura, veo en su mirada que usted no comparte ninguna ideología nuestra. Su educación debió haber sido…

—Liberal—interrumpió Sakura—, vengo de un lugar en donde las mujeres pueden debatir con los hombres, y en donde las mujeres pueden dar órdenes.

—¿Es posible eso?—Hinata miró asustada a Sakura—, los hombres no…

—Se luchó por ello Hinata, cientos de … Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Sólo quisiera regresar a mi hogar.

—Señorita Sakura, eso no es posible en este momento. Si me permite darle un consejo, sugeriría simpatizar con el príncipe Itachi y con nuestro señor Obito. No es conveniente que usted sea su enemiga. Ser amigo de Itachi y de Obito es como abrir cientos de ventanas. Ser su enemigo de Itachi y de Obito significa que te cierren miles de puertas. La elección es suya.

—Hinata—Sakura seguía cubriendo su pecho y miraba con esperanza a la mujer de pureza blanca—, necesito regresar a casa, tengo una familia a la cual…

—Eso significa su anillo, ¿cierto? Mi primo y yo lo hemos notado.

—Mi anillo, sí… Mi vida está del otro lado, aquí me siento como un pez fuera del agua. Cada que veo a Itachi Uchiha siento unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo y gritarle. Es un animal salvaje. Yo… realmente no lo tolero, ni a él ni a Obito.

—No sé cómo se sienta eso señorita Sakura pero, estoy convencida de que algún día podrá regresar con sus seres queridos.

—¿Podré?

—Confíe en su corazón. Ahora, si me lo permite, es momento de vestirla y arreglarla como es debido. Un baño de rosa y lirios ayudará a su espalda, aunque no garantizo que las marcas se borren.

—Je, serán un lindo recuerdo para enseñárselos a…

—¿A qué?

"A Ino y a Tsunade…"

—No, a nadie en especial.

—Debe vestir de forma adecuada y comportarse como es debido. Recuerde mi consejo, simpatice con nuestros señores. No son malas personas.

—Intentaron matarme.

—Sus motivos tienen señorita Sakura, sus motivos tienen.

 **/ . . . /**

 _Sasuke sostiene los análisis de sangre entre sus manos, sintiéndolas temblar. En otras circunstancias él habría sido un hombre muy feliz. Pero no ahora que todos sus planes de vida se vinieron abajo cual castillos de arena._

 _Desde su escritorio, Tsunade lo mira con pena y le da algunas sugerencias. La decisión está en él._

 _—No sé en dónde buscarla, no sé en donde pueda estar._

 _—Jamás en la historia de la medicina escuché algo igual Sasuke—dice Tsunade con tono irónico—, no puedo decir que tus ambiciones fueron tan lejos que hicieron que la mente de mi más preciada alumna se perdiera en un lago de números y fechas históricas. Pero te hago responsable de lo que le pase al bebé._

 _—¿Es posible que el bebé crezca de forma normal aún si su mente no está aquí?_

 _—Existió un caso en Estados Unidos. Sakura está literalmente en coma en este momento Sasuke, el bebé crecerá bien, quizá necesite algunos cuidados extras después del parto pero nada de qué alarmarse. Será una cesárea común. De igual manera, Sakura estará bien._

 _—¿Por qué Tsunade? ¿Por qué?_

 _—Nadie tiene las respuestas Sasuke Uchiha, nadie las tiene._

 _—Su mente y su cuerpo debieron haber viajado juntos. No debió pasar así, no…_

 _—Dime la verdad Uchiha, hay algo que me tiene bastante intrigada de tu proyecto y creo que tengo todo el derecho de saberlo dado que estoy cubriendo lo que le pasa a Sakura a mis colegas, para ellos Sakura tuvo un accidente de coche y quedó en coma, nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, tú y yo nos podemos ir al infierno con este secreto, así que dime… Si hubieras hecho la máquina perfecta del tiempo y si hubieras podido regresar el tiempo al momento del accidente que cobró la vida de tu familia, ¿habrías conocido a Sakura?_

 _Sasuke mira el piso y después a Tsunade. Su mirada viaja en diferentes direcciones y suelta un suspiro. Finalmente observa la ventana y ve las hojas verdes de los árboles._

 _—En teoría, no la conocería ni la recordaría. Existen mundos paralelos Tsunade, no lo entenderías._

 _—Oh, claro que me queda claro Uchiha. No seré un genio ni tendré mi IQ elevado. No señor. Pero entiendo tus palabras, hubieras sacrificado el amor de Sakura por estar de nuevo con tu familia._

 _—No es de ese modo, ¡no lo entiende! Son mundos paralelos, yo habría viajado a un mundo paralelo donde mamá y papá aún existen, mientras que Sakura me olvida en el otro mundo. Nadie habría sufrido, nadie…_

 _—Bien, sea como sea, ahora el tiro te ha salido por la culata. Mirate nada más, es patético Sasuke. Si la vida te dio la oportunidad de encontrar el amor en una buena mujer tiraste esa oportunidad y la cambiaste por una máquina del tiempo. ¿Los resultados? ¿Quieres que los repita? ¡Bien! Sakura Haruno está en coma indefinido, su mente vaga en algún lugar del espacio y quizá nunca regrese. Tu máquina no sirve y será confiscada por el gobierno de Japón, adiós a tus inversiones, adiós a tus noches de desvelo. Tu futuro como investigador se irá al carajo. ¿Qué te queda después de todo?_

 _—Tengo un bebé que proteger. Gracias por recordarme todo lo que he perdido, pero mientras mi futuro hijo viva, sabré que puedo redimirme. Me olvidaré de esta estúpida idea y seguiré una vida común. ¿Satisfecha?_

 _Tsunade golpea su escritorio con coraje y avienta los demás documentos. Sasuke no se inmuta y mantiene su semblante frío, se limita a abrazar aquellos resultados que dieron positivo al embarazo de su esposa Sakura Haruno._

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola a todos! Okey, me van a matar. ¡Cinco meses sin actualizar! ;-; Sin embargo, he salido de mi hiatus y estoy preparada para continuar esta historia. Las actualizaciones se realizarán una vez por semana y espero que el fic quede hasta el capítulo 10, sin más.

Tal vez en este capítulo no hubo mucha participación de Itachi, sin embargo, estamos conociendo un poco más del Clan Hyuga, ellos ayudarán mucho a Sakura a seguir adelante.

Gracias por los leídos, seguidores, favoritos y reviews.

De todo corazón espero no se hayan olvidado de esta historia ;-; En fin, si les gustó, si no les gustó, un comentario siempre es bien recibido.

¡Gracias a todos!

Blossom Lu

(Yep, mi facebook personal es Blossom Lu y mi página de facebook ahora es Blossom Lu por si quieren saber más proyectos míos)


	6. Por siempre y para siempre

**VI. Por siempre y para siempre**

* * *

 _Hablábamos de nuestro futuro como si tuviéramos alguna pista. Nunca planeé que podría perderte. En otra vida, yo sería tu chica y mantendríamos todas nuestras promesas._

* * *

Sakura sintió el agua helada pasar por su espalda. Contuvo un grito. Su corazón se paró por un momento y la congeló.

—Lo siento muchísimo—dijo Hinata mientras secaba a Sakura con tela fina—, ¿te ha dolido?

—No…

No era que doliera, bueno… Sakura estaba consciente de que había sufrido heridas muy graves en su espalda por los latigazos que le dieron. Seguramente su espalda se había abierto o sus heridas habían quedado expuestas. No era eso lo que le dolía, sino que tenía mucho tiempo —por no decir años— que no se bañaba con agua tan helada. El frío podía colarse por sus huesos y cada baldazo de agua removía algo en sus entrañas.

Sin embargo, Hinata estaba ahí con ella. Le sonreía de vez en cuando de forma tímida y cuidaba de ella. Fue en ese momento que Hinata le preguntó algo, una pregunta que la tomó por desapercibida.

—Señorita Sakura, ¿está usted casada?

Al instante Sakura se removió en aquella tina de madera y miró a Hinata con un deje de sorpresa. Se sentía tonta, ¿cómo no lo previó antes?

Su anillo de compromiso, aquél que Sasuke le había dado. Con el cual él le juró amor eterno, o algo así pues en realidad no dijo nada en la boda más que un seco "acepto". Pero para ella, ese "acepto" significaba tanto —significa, aún— pues con aquella palabra él le reafirmaba su amor. Si él quiso casarse con ella por algo era, ¿no?

Pese a todos los comentarios negativos de sus amigos y conocidos, sobre que él no era el hombre de su vida… Sobre que Sasuke no la amaba. Pero ella no hizo caso, ella lo amaba —lo ama— y él a ella, entonces ¿qué podía fallar en aquella simple ecuación de amor?

Otro balde de agua fría cayó e hizo que arqueara su espalda al instante. Aquello sólo le sacó de su ensimismamiento mental, estaba de nuevo en la realidad, aquella que no era muy prometedora pues estaba en un mundo donde parecía no encajar, no era su tiempo ni su época, siendo una forastera más de un tiempo pasado.

—Sí, estoy casada—le contestó a Hinata después de un buen tiempo, que bien pudo durar algunos minutos.

Hinata asintió y no hizo más preguntas, pero Sakura sintió como si aquella chica quisiera preguntarle más y más cosas. Por prudencia o por timidez no lo hacía, tal vez.

—Él no está aquí—agregó Sakura por si las dudas—, él no está vivo.

"No en este tiempo" hubiera querido agregar. Pero no tenía sentido decir aquello. De hecho nada tenía sentido.

—Lo siento mucho Sakura, debió ser una pérdida muy dolorosa.

Sakura no podía responder con claridad aquello. ¿Había dolido mucho? Era obvio que Sasuke estaba vivo en algún lugar del universo, en una infinitesimal parte de todo el conjunto que rodea al ser humano. ¿Pero en dónde? ¿En qué tiempo? Habría querido soltar todo eso con Hinata y confesarle que ella no era de ese lugar, que ni siquiera lo comprendía pero desde luego que nadie creería en eso. Así que lo mejor era hacerse una nueva vida, en lo que las cosas pasaban y regresaba a casa —si es que lo conseguía— y de momento decir que Sasuke, su marido y amor, estaba muerto sonaba a la mejor opción posible.

—Es difícil pero seguiré adelante.

Sintió algo removerse en sus ojos, ¿lágrimas? En efecto. Comenzaron a inundar sus mejillas de forma silenciosa. Hinata no dijo nada. No preguntó más. Sakura agradecía de todo corazón aquello.

—El baile será esta noche señorita Sakura, Neji y yo la acompañaremos, es nuestro deber cuidar de usted. Después de eso tal y como lo dijo Itachi nuestro Rey le hará una audiencia, no tenga miedo.

—¿Qué quiere el Rey de mí?

—Naturalmente usted ha curado sus heridas, le intriga saber por qué y quién es usted.

—No tengo nada sobresaliente que decir—murmuró Sakura entre dientes, al tiempo que Hinata secaba su espalda y su cabello con esa fina tela de color pálido—, ni nada que ocultar.

—Si se me permite decir algo, señorita Sakura, creo que ellos creen que usted es una espía.

—¿Una espía? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

—Verá, en esta región el Rey tiene muchos enemigos. Siempre ha sido así con los Uchiha. Se sospecha que en el reino de Suna, el primogénito ha enviado algunos mercaderes que en realidad son espías. No se me permite saber más del asunto pero lo cierto es, es que el Rey no es bien querido en otras regiones. No es de sospecharse que un forastero pueda ser un espía.

—No lo soy—dijo Sakura con firmeza—, ¿tan difícil es creerme?

Hinata no respondió y la dejó sola por un momento diciéndole que iría por algo para que se vistiera de forma adecuada a la ocasión.

Por fortuna, su espalda ya no dolía como el día anterior. Aquello era un buen augurio.

—Es para ti.

Hinata le enseñó un vestido color rosa pálido. Sakura lo observó ensimismada y se dijo a sí misma que nunca había visto algo tan bonito.

 **. . .**

Música. Cantos. Baile.

El castillo estaba repleto de todas aquellas cosas. Las personas se tomaban de las manos y danzaban en círculos —los más jóvenes—, los más grandes bailaban en forma pausada. Los varones platicaban entre ellos y de vez en cuando tomaban una copa de vino —o eso le pareció que era—, aunque decir que una copa era una copa… No era del todo exacto.

Sakura observaba todo desde un rincón, junto a ella se encontraban los Hyuga, aquellas personas que parecían no quitarle un ojo encima. Podía sentir sus miradas atravesar su espalda. No era incomodo, o bueno, pudiera que un poco sí. Por consejo de Hinata, Sakura tuvo que quitarse su anillo de compromiso. Según Hinata tener un anillo de compromiso en el dedo podría generar comentarios entre los varones y entre el consejo del Rey. Así que con tristeza guardó el anillo en una caja de madera.

Sí, se sentía extraño no llevar el anillo. Ese era su símbolo de amor. Pero… ¿era cierto ese amor?

Se servían una bebida transparente en unas copas de bambú, no de vidrio como ella estaba acostumbrada. Quiso pedir una pero Hinata tomó su mano con discreción y con una mirada le dijo todo.

—Las mujeres no pueden tomar sake—dijo Neji con seriedad—ni los oráculos ni sacerdotes.

Neji no parecía afectado por no beber de aquella bebida. De hecho se mantenía estoico en su posición y de vez en cuando comentaba algo. Hinata no era mucho de hablar, y solo cuando veía que Sakura cometería alguna imprudencia intervenía de forma muy prudente y discreta.

Sakura se sentía encerrada, como un pájaro en una jaula de oro. Estar parada en aquel salón, viendo la vida pasar y como los demás festejaban y ella no poder hacer nada le daba cierta inquietud y desesperación.

Los hombres de capas y nubes rojas estaban ahí, junto al Rey y una mujer de cabello castaño corto.

—¿Quién es ella?—preguntó en voz muy bajita, temiendo que alguien que no fuera Hinata la escuchara.

—Ella es Rin, es esposa de nuestro amo y Rey.

—Es bastante joven—soltó Sakura al observar de lejos las facciones tranquilas de aquella mujer. No le calculaba más de treinta años.

—Tiene la misma edad que el Rey, Sakura—agregó Hinata.

Sakura quiso debatir aquello, ¡no era posible! Pero después se puso a analizar mejor las cosas…

El brazo del Rey —uno de ellos— estaba mutilado, y su otro brazo sostenía de forma animosa una copa de madera. La mitad de su rostro estaba afectada por las quemaduras y las cicatrices de las mismas, al igual que su ojo el cuál no abría. Pensó que a Obito no le debía quedar mucho tiempo, no con esas heridas.

Fue entonces que divisó a Itachi, con aquel porte de dueño del universo. Soberbio. Orgulloso. Machista. Él estaba detrás del Rey enfundando una espada. Mirando hacia el salón del Castillo como si éste le perteneciera.

Sakura deseó no encontrarse con la mirada de Itachi, así que de forma constante volteaba a otros lados y trataba de enfocar su vista en cosas más interesantes: como la gente que bailaba y reía, y aquellos que parecían estar ebrios.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser horas o minutos. La gente parecía no inmutarse por nada del mundo, al igual que Itachi. Él seguía con aquel semblante y Sakura se preguntó si aquello podía ser una reacción humana, parecía una estatua de cera perfectamente esculpida.

De vez en cuando escuchaba la voz de Hinata, pero era en muy contadas ocasiones. Más bien, era más frecuente la voz de Neji preguntándole algo a Hinata.

Sea cual fuese la situación, Sakura comenzó a sentir sus piernas cargadas, quería sentarse. O al menos bailar. Hacer algo y no ser simplemente una espectadora. Pero parecía que el hecho de que estuviera junto con los Hyuga le otorgaba una especie de escudo protector —o quizá repelía a los demás— ya que nadie se acercaba a ellos. Absolutamente nadie.

Entonces la música se detuvo. La gente dejó de danzar. Y el Rey se puso de pie con algunas dificultades, seguido de Rin —su supuesta esposa—, quién hasta ese momento se había mantenido sentada como una princesa de porcelana, no había movido ni un poco su cuerpo.

—Estamos reunidos—dijo Obito con voz firme y clara—, en honor a mi recuperación. Hasta hace unos días muchos de ustedes creyeron que moriría pero no fue así. Festejamos que este Rey se mantiene con vida.

La gente gritó en coro y alzó sus copas brindando entre ellos.

Sakura no alzó ninguna copa, obviamente. Sino que se sintió algo molesta por el comentario del Rey. Esperaba que al menos le diera una mención. ¿Era normal sentirse humillada? Quiso marcharse en ese momento. Se sentía aburrida, humillada, harta y enojada. Sin embargo, en cuanto menos se lo esperó alguien tocó su espalda de forma algo brusca.

Quiso gritarle y desquitar su enojo, pero se dio cuenta de que aquello hubiera marcado una imprudencia de su parte. Su orgullo estaba herido de forma completa.

—Mujer—masculló Itachi—, el Rey desea verte. No cometas tonterías.

Sakura dio un paso al frente y lo encaró, ante la atenta mirada de los Hyuga.

—No quiero ir—dijo Sakura—, el Rey ya dijo los motivos de su fiesta. Él está bien, y yo me retiro.

Itachi la tomó por la muñeca y negó con la cabeza.

—El Rey nunca da agradecimientos en público. No seas ignorante y ve con él mujer.

—¿Me lo estás pidiendo o es una orden?—preguntó, con la ceja alzada y ligeramente divertida.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera mofarse del rostro de Itachi se llevó la sorpresa de que él la tomó de su antebrazo y la llevó en medio del salón de baile. No precisamente para bailar, sino para llegar con el Rey.

Aquella escena provocó que la gente comenzara a cuchichear. Ella, que no había sido notada por estar con los Hyuga ahora era señalada en forma silenciosa por los demás, algunos decían entre dientes que ella era la bruja, y otros que habían escuchado que ella curó al Rey.

Itachi susurró a su oído,

—Es una orden, Sakura.

Sí, dijo su nombre. Aquello la estremeció y provocó que una especie de electricidad recorriera su espina dorsal. Miedo o temor. Fuera lo que fuera, Itachi logró provocar una sensación amarga en ella. Su orgullo se fue al carajo y ahí estaba frente al Rey, sintiéndose avergonzada por tal presentación, una muy absurda. No hizo reverencia alguna. Y eso provocó que las demás personas la señalaran y murmuraran en voz más alta cosas sobre ella.

Itachi se mantenía a su lado, y ahora era él quién tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Sakura quiso gritarle y decirle que era un estúpido y cabrón. Pero el Rey comenzó a hablar.

—Puedo oír tus quejas en mis oídos incluso si no hablas. Eres ruidosa.

El Rey tal vez esperaba que Sakura se disculpara, sin embargo ella le respondió,

—Rey—hizo una reverencia exagerada que a muchos les pareció una grosería—, ¿por qué me ha llamado a mí, a la que acusó de brujería junto con este hombre?

Era clara la acusación contra Itachi. De momento nadie dijo nada. La única que parecía estar alegre era Rin, quién siempre sonreía. Sakura no supo si aquella sonrisa era practicada o real.

—Me has curado, ¿qué no es eso lo que deseabas en el interior? Eso y el hecho de que eres bienvenida aquí, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pero en condición de rehén. No puedes salir de los confines del Castillo a menos que salgas con los dos Hyuga. No es bien visto que una mujer salga con un hombre sin que estos sean pareja. Sin embargo, Hinata Hyuga es una excelente dama de compañía y heredera. Ellos dos te cuidarán y protegerán. A cambio de nuestro hospedaje para contigo deberás hacer curaciones a los heridos.

Sakura quiso protestar, ¿era rehén? ¿por qué? Apretó sus puños y quiso escupir más cosas, pero el Rey se le adelantó.

—Tanto ruido en mis oídos por tu culpa—puso su rostro serio— demasiado ruidosa. Eres un rehén aquí puesto que sospechamos que eres una espía. No podemos dejarte salir de aquí como si nada.

—No soy ninguna espía—interrumpió Sakura—, soy solo una persona normal y común.

—No conocemos nadie que se apellide Haruno, ningún clan ni familia pequeña. Y todavía dices ser una persona normal y común. Vergüenza debería darte mujer.

—Necesito irme de aquí—dijo Sakura desesperada—, necesito ir al santuario sagrado una vez más, por favor.

—¿Para qué o qué?

Itachi fue quién preguntó aquello con enojo y suma rabia en sus ojos. Incluso la obligó a mirarlo provocando en ella dolor en sus brazos por sus jaloneos. Sakura se soltó de ellos con enojo y no le respondió.

—Mi primo te ha hecho una pregunta—inquirió Obito—, debes responderla.

—No es de su incumbencia. No se preocupen, no soy ninguna bruja ni nada que se le parezca. Necesito ir ahí porque en ese lugar fue donde vi por última vez a mi familia.

"A Sasuke…"

—No puedes ir—alegó Itachi—, creemos que ya no eres una bruja. Sin embargo en este momento para todo el reino de Konoha tú eres una espía, sospechamos de ti y de cada movimiento que haces. Los Hyuga te vigilaran día y noche, incluso cuando duermas. Hasta que comprobemos que tú no nos estás engañando.

—Hagan lo que quieran, no tengo nada que ocultar.

Sakura apretó sus puños de nuevo a tal punto que dolieron. Entre más tiempo tardaran en comprobar que ella no era ninguna espía, más tiempo tardaría en regresar a su antigua época. ¿Y si ya no la recordaban? ¿Y si no podía regresar jamás? Esas y más preguntas la atormentaron. Debía irse, no podía quedarse en aquel castillo para siempre pero de nada servía contradecir al Rey o a Itachi.

El Rey se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir,

—¡Qué siga la celebración!

Sakura aprovechó aquello para marcharse, sin embargo Itachi la siguió. Paso que ella daba, paso que Itachi daba. Era incluso más molesto que tener un par de ojos a su espalda mirándola siempre —los ojos de los Hyuga, aquellos que todo lo ven— y le frustraba.

—¿Por qué me sigues?—dijo enojada soltando un suspiro—, no es como que me vaya ir del castillo.

—Te vigilaré cuando los Hyuga no puedan. No pasaré por alto ningún detalle concerniente a ti Sakura.

—Vaya, ahora me hablas por mi nombre. Me siento realmente halagada.

Itachi notó el sarcasmo, pero no dijo nada. En cambio se quedó de pie detrás de ella.

—Iré a mi habitación.

—¿Sabes si quiera dónde está?

Sakura se sintió estúpida. No, no recordaba donde estaba. Había estado con Hinata en un cuarto pero de tantas habitaciones y pasillos que tenía el castillo no recordaba con claridad. Las ubicaciones no eran lo suyo ciertamente.

—Bien, por lo visto no sabes ni dónde estás.

Itachi puso aquella cara de diversión que a Sakura le molestaba tanto, le parecía desagradable. Pero no podía contraatacar o decirle algo puesto que él tenía razón y ella no.

—Encontraré mi habitación.

—Entonces desperdiciaré mi tiempo contigo.

—Nadie te pidió que me siguieras.

—En realidad, el Rey lo hizo Sakura.

—Esto es absurdo, ¡no soy una espía!

—¿Y quieres que creamos en ti? De ninguna manera.

Sakura caminó y caminó entre los jardines y pasillos sin llegar a la habitación de los Hyuga, se sintió totalmente fracasada. Y el hecho de que Itachi la siguiera no ayudaba, era por demás incomodo dar un paso y escuchar el crujir del piso por efecto de la pisada de atrás. Detenerse y escuchar como alguien más se detenía. No, no era para nada grato. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y de hecho por momentos podía imaginar que él le clavaba algo en su espalda hasta matarla. Aquello la hizo estremecer, ¿Itachi sería capaz de aquello?

—¿Estás asustada?

Sakura negó con la cabeza y siguió avanzando pero Itachi no lo hizo.

—No quiero perder más el tiempo. Sígueme.

Sakura no tuvo otra opción más que seguir a Itachi, ahora era ella quién estaba a sus espaldas. No se dijeron nada durante el camino, no era necesario. El miedo seguía latente en ella y la incertidumbre de en qué momento él podría asesinarla.

Pero no fue así, al cabo de un rato llegaron a una puerta café de madera. Era distinta al cuarto de los Hyuga, puede que más vieja y maltratada. Menos lujosa, en pocas palabras. Al abrir el cuarto salió polvo y humo blanco. Sakura soltó un grito de horror ante la mirada escéptica de Itachi.

Quiso decirle ella que lo sentía, pero después se repitió que eso era absurdo. Debía mantenerse fuerte, ¿no?

—Esta es tu habitación—dijo él con aburrición—, la de los Hyuga en concreto la habitación de Hinata Hyuga está junto a esta. Debes ser demasiado tonta para no haberlo notado. Puedes entrar, sin embargo me quedaré aquí afuera hasta que ellos regresen, no puedo dejarte sola.

En otras circunstancias a Sakura le habría dado ternura aquello, y de hecho recordó algo que le había sucedido tiempo atrás…

 _—_ _Sasuke… no me gusta la lluvia._

 _Él estaba escribiendo algo en su ordenador mientras leía algunos libros, de cosas que Sakura no entendía y prefería ignorar._

 _Repitió de nuevo que no le gustaba la lluvia. En ese momento, Sasuke se levantó y la abrazó, no dijo mucho salvo cuatro palabras que derritieron su corazón._

 _—_ _No te dejaré sola._

Pero la situación actual distaba mucho de esa. No había lluvia. Y Sasuke no estaba ahí. Aunque Itachi fuera físicamente muy similar a Sasuke era muy diferente a él.

Así que con esos recuerdos y esa amargura que invadía su corazón desde el día que desapareció de su época correcta, decidió entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Así lo hizo. Ya poco le importaba si Itachi estaba ahí afuera. Ella no haría nada por intentar escaparse —no de momento, pensó— sino que planearía todo con cautela y anticipación, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

 **/ . . . /**

Shikamaru Nara trata de animar a Sasuke, diciéndole que no todo está perdido.

—Aún se confía que B.I.T 0 pueda funcionar Sasuke, no es tan malo el asunto. No es una amenaza pública, lo que pasó con Sakura fue algo desafortunado pero es como si hubiéramos tenido un sujeto de pruebas.

—Estamos hablando de mi propia esposa Shikamaru—dice Sasuke entre dientes, cabreado.

En sus ojos hay ojeras, su cabello desordenado y su camisa a medio planchar. Él es un desastre completo. No ha dormido ni comido. No se ha atrevido a mirar a Sakura ni irla a ver al hospital. Lo hará, pero no puede. No puede mirarla echada en la cama sin ni siquiera reaccionar.

—Sasuke…

—Tsunade tratara de reanimarla mediante la estimulación cerebral profunda. No se garantiza que funcione. Actualmente Sakura está en grado cuatro de coma. No reacciona al dolor, no hay reacción en pupilas, no hay nada. Esto puede llevar a que nunca más despierte o que llegue a ser peor todo. Tengo un plan para esto.

—¿Un plan? No lo entiendo Uchiha. Últimamente nuestras conversaciones no se tratan de B.I.T 0 sino de tu esposa.

—¿Acaso importa? ¿Importa siquiera? No es como que pueda decirle todo esto a Naruto, él no entendería ni la mitad de lo que digo. Solo Tsunade y tú saben lo que pasó con ella.

—¿Y bien, qué pretendes hacer con Sakura?

—Le daré una oportunidad de ser feliz finalmente, aunque no sea conmigo.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? Ella ni siquiera ha regresado de su viaje astral, ¿cómo pretendes hacerla feliz?

—Ella vivirá por siempre en la eternidad.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola a todos! Bueno me tardé un poco más de lo esperado, sin embargo aquí esta el capítulo, que espero les guste. Estoy disfrutando mucho de retomar esta historia.

Agradezco muchísimo a todas las personas que han leído, comentado, dejado su favorito o su follow a esta historia. Significa mucho para mí.

¡Gracias!

Ya saben, si les gustó, si no les gustó díganmelo.

¡Saludos a todos!


	7. De confianza y pruebas

**VII. De confianza y pruebas**

* * *

La habitación sólo está rodeada por cinco personas. Incluidas él.

La tensión puede palparse e inunda cada ventana de aquel cuarto cuadrado. Tsunade es quién carga por primera vez a aquella pequeña criatura. Sasuke naturalmente no se atrevió a mirarla, ni siquiera un poco. Se sentía avergonzado.

Un chillido, aquél ruido que significaba la vida en pleno florecimiento retumbó en todo aquél lugar. Sasuke temió que la criatura pudiera desfallecer, de verdad creyó que esos sonidos provenientes de un cuerpo tan pequeño no podían ser reales.

—Eres un hombre débil—le dijo Tsunade molesta, al tiempo que sostenía a su bebé, a su propio primogénito.

Llegado a ese punto, no sabía si era niña o niño. En otras circunstancias, Sakura le habría dicho desde el primer momento el género del bebé en cuestión y de forma segura se habría entusiasmado por el nacimiento.

Pero no sucedió de esa forma.

Ahora Sasuke mira hacia el techo, sintiéndolo desconocido. Tsunade Senju sigue sosteniendo a su bebé y parece mecerla entre sus brazos, mientras que otra mujer de cabello —de un color muy extraño— rojizo observa a su maestra.

Y él ni siquiera puede decir algo.

Por una parte está el cuerpo vacío de su esposa, de aquella mujer que significa tantas cosas para él y que de forma irónica está pérdida. Todo sería más sencillo si pudiera que el tiempo regresara y detenerla, decirle todo lo que siente por ella. Las cosas no pueden ser tan sencillas. No son una novela rosa. Su vida —la vida del sobreviviente Uchiha— está llena de ironías y desventuras. Se culpabiliza constantemente de su propia fortuna, todo lo que ha tenido y que ha perdido ha sido por él, incluida su familia. Ahora que tiene la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo se siente atemorizado y no es capaz de mirar a su primogénito, siente que lo defraudaría. Se odia por todo lo que esa criatura tendrá que pasar, porque no se miente, Sasuke es sincero consigo mismo y sabe bien que es posible que Sakura jamás regrese de ese viaje en el tiempo. No hay medicina ni explicación a lo que ha ocurrido, si él que es el diseñador de su proyecto no sabe que ha ocurrido menos lo sabrá otra persona. Lo intentó, pasó noches en vela —en vez de visitar a su esposa físicamente— buscando una solución. No la encontró. Conforme fueron pasando los días se dio cuenta que era más difícil mirar el cuerpo de Sakura, ahí tendido en una cama, postrada sin posibilidad alguna de levantarse de nuevo. Él le arrebató la vida. Él se la quitó. Literalmente despedazó todos sus sueños y sigue sintiéndose egoísta. Lo sabe bien y sigue en esa burbuja impenetrable en donde nadie cruza esa barrera, ni siquiera esa criatura que sigue llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

No sabe si pasan minutos, o si acaso horas.

Tsunade le entrega a aquel pequeño bulto humano. Una nueva vida que creció dentro de Sakura a pesar de todo, aquel ser humano se aferró a su madre de una manera inexplicable. No recibió cariños típicos de los padres ni tampoco recibirá una fiesta en bienvenida. Sakura hubiera querido eso, por supuesto. Pero Sasuke no puede dárselo. No sabe cómo volver a ser humano después de haber cometido tantos errores, ni siquiera puede decir si es capaz de cuidar a su propio hijo.

—Es una niña hermosa.

Aquella voz es de la mujer extraña. Aquella que apareció meses atrás suplantando a Ino. Sasuke no supo los motivos por los cuales Ino se había ausentado del Hospital y tampoco es como si lo preguntara —después de todo, no era cercano a ella— sin embargo Tsunade le notificó que esa mujer sería su nueva aprendiz.

Estatura mediana y ese cabello rojo chillón. Lentes de pasta gruesa y piel blanca. A veces era seria, en ocasiones un tanto agresiva con algunas personas. Pero con él era tan hostigosa que prefería guardar su distancia.

Pero dejando a un lado todos esos puntos incomodos, que detestaba de Karin —si no mal recordaba su nombre—, supo por fin que su primogénito era una mujer. Una pequeña niña que sólo sabía llorar en ese momento.

Indeciso se atreve a mirar de reojo a su hija, dándose cuenta que tiene el cabello negro. Ella todavía no muestra sus ojos y si acaso lo hizo él no los vio. Se pregunta si son verdes o si son negros. Pero a juzgar por el cabello se hace a la idea de que quizá son como sus ojos de él. Agradece que al menos ella no haya sido como Sakura, de lo contrario cada que la mirara sentiría más arrepentimiento del que ya sentía.

—Sakura está bien, si preguntas.

Tsunade está molesta. Quiere salir de ahí con aquella bebé y jamás volver a ver a Sasuke. Quisiera que Sakura despertara de ese trance —o sueño, o viaje en el tiempo o lo que fuera— y que se diera cuenta que su esposo no era más que un cabrón despreocupado. Pero se sorprendió a sí misma de la acción de Sasuke.

Él sin más preámbulos tomó a la niña y de forma torpe la agarró entre sus brazos. Karin, naturalmente acudió a apoyarlo sin embargo Sasuke la miró de tal manera que pudo haberla asesinado ahí mismo. El mensaje era claro, él no confiaba en esa mujer y jamás lo haría.

Su hija dejó de llorar, y de un momento a otro abrió sus ojos —negros, como él esperaba— y le sonrió. Ella era muy parecida a él y casi nada tenía de Sakura, a excepción del color de su piel y su frente ancha. En otra circunstancia se habría reído de aquello —o casi reído— pero ahora sólo puede pensar en que le dirá cuando crezca. ¿Debería decirle que su madre está muerta?

No. No se atreve a decir eso. Sakura sigue ahí, de una forma muy extraña pero está viva. Entonces… ¿qué debería decir?

—Yo creo que serás un gran papá.

Karin es quién dice aquello con una sonrisa y un rubor en sus mejillas. Ella no conoce la situación, y si acaso la sabe, solo conoce la historia creada por Tsunade: el hecho de que Sakura tuvo un accidente y que cayó en coma. Pero no sabe nada acerca de los viajes en el tiempo.

Por algún motivo extraño, aquellas palabras logran reconfortar un poco a Sasuke.

 **/ . . . /**

Días, semanas o meses.

Sakura cuenta cada día en su habitación, no ha encontrado ningún calendario ni nada que se le parezca. Pero según sus cálculos, ha pasado más de un mes. Algo así como seis semanas, o cinco.

Nada ha cambiado. Ni la confianza con el Rey ni el hecho de que Itachi está como su sombra cada día. Hinata siempre está con ella por si las dudas y eventualmente platican, pero Sakura se siente agria en ese lugar. Rodeada de extraños. Poco a poco se ha ido adaptando a la nueva situación, al hecho de que no está en un mundo globalizado. Pero jamás podría acostumbrarse al hecho de que los hombres fueran tan machistas. Al menos agradece que Itachi haya cambiado un poco, ya no es tan duro con ella y solo se limita a estar en silencio. A veces es amable, incluso.

Sakura mira al cielo y recoge algunas flores silvestres, que según Hinata sirven para curaciones. Debe aprender a usarlas, ella es médica después de todo y adaptarse a métodos arcaicos debe ser su obligación.

Ver aquellas flores de diferentes colores le anima un poco, pero al regresar a su nueva habitación se encuentra con un techo lleno de moho, un techo desconocido. Ya nada queda de su ropa con la que llegó ni de sus sandalias —que según ella eran de buena calidad—, lo único que le recuerda que algún día estuvo en otro tiempo es aquél anillo de compromiso que Sasuke le dio, con el cual juraron amarse para siempre. Sí, aquella joya es lo único que tiene de su vida pasada —¿o futura?— que provoca que no pierda su salud mental. A veces piensa que es un sueño y que ella siempre ha crecido en aquel reino de habitantes que comercian, que siempre ha usado vestido y zapatos extraños. Que siempre ha sido una esclava del Rey.

Pero cuando despierta y ve su anillo es un recordatorio que tiene un pendiente allá en el mundo exterior, en el mundo futuro. Ese anillo le recuerda de forma constante que quizá Sasuke espera por ella, ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, se enoja consigo misma por esperar tanto. Quizá él sigue en su mundo de ecuaciones y matemáticas, de códigos y lógica incomprensibles del que ella no supo nada. Posiblemente él no la necesita a ella. No sabe si sentirse mal o bien, ya que de algún modo ha logrado sobrevivir sin él. Lo extraña. Piensa en él cada que ve el anillo, pero no le es vital tenerlo cerca. Puede ser que sea porque Sasuke no siempre fue su sombra, porque Sasuke la dejaba sola en muchos momentos aun cuando ella le pedía que se quedara con ella un poco más en la cama después de intimidar juntos.

Nunca lo odió tanto. Pero si algo es cierto, es el hecho de que del amor al odio también podía existir un paso. Cada que remota sus pensamientos a Sasuke sólo recuerda ausencias. Se enfoca en lo malo. Ino le diría que se enfocara en las cosas positivas, pero Sakura no puede pasar por alto el hecho de que todos los proyectos de Sasuke siempre fueron más importantes que ella. Que si esa máquina hubiera sido una realidad él la habría dejado para regresar a otra época. Que ella hubiera quedado sola y con el corazón roto, así como cada vez que él olvidaba algo acerca de su relación.

—Neji Hyuga ha solicitado a su prima, ella ha salido—dijo Itachi con seriedad.

Sakura no lo escucha, ella ni siquiera nota su presencia. Ella sigue inmersa en ese mar profundo de recuerdos amargos y de odio. De desesperación de la vida misma.

—¿Encontraste las flores que necesitabas, mujer?

Mujer. Itachi solía llamarla así cuando se conocieron. Eventualmente la llamó de forma simple y llana como Sakura. Escuchar que de nuevo la llamaba de esa forma, provocó que Sakura mirara a Itachi desconcertada.

—Eh, sí.

No muy contento con la contestación Itachi la tomó del hombro para que lo mirara de frente, encontrándose con una mirada perdida.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—Sí.

Sakura se deshizo de su agarre y tomó la canasta todas las flores. Acto seguido comenzó a caminar con rumbo hacia el castillo. No hubo una plática amena ni mucho menos. Lo único que escuchaba era el ruido de las botas de piel de Itachi crujir contra las hojas secas.

—No quiero entrometerme. Pero he observado que miras de forma constante una joya.

Sakura detuvo sus pasos y miró de reojo a Itachi.

—Es mía—dijo, por si acaso él creía que ella era una ladrona.

—Es una joya bastante peculiar, nunca había visto algo igual. ¿Puedo verla de cerca?

Sakura no supo si aquello era una trampa pero finalmente no podía negarse. Si lo hacía eso significaría que estaba desobedeciendo al gobierno del Rey. De cualquier manera mostró su dedo anular a Itachi.

Su anillo de compromiso era increíble. Se lo dijo incluso Ino y a regañadientes Tsunade. De color dorado y con una flor perfectamente tallada de alguna joya preciosa —que Sakura no sabía el nombre— en forma de cerezo, y adentro del anillo las iniciales de "S y S".

—Entre nosotros, el hecho de que una mujer lleve una rosquilla entre los dedos significa que está comprometida—Itachi dejó de mirar su dedo y se dirigió a ella de forma muy seria—, jamás había visto algo tan elegante. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—¿Insinúas que me lo he robado?

—De ser la circunstancia, lo haría. Sin embargo, no puedo levantar una acusación tan grave y menos cuando sé que ese tipo de joyas no existen ni las fabrican en este Reino.

—Es mía.

Sakura se giró y siguió andando, le pareció ver en Itachi un rostro de confusión. Era extraño verlo de ese modo puesto que él parecía siempre tener el control en todo. Era un maniático de tener todo en orden, ser tan serio y mostrar en muy raras ocasiones una faceta de amabilidad. Pero él era como un lobo, a veces se le podía ver tranquilo sin embargo en cualquier instante podría dar un zarpazo letal. Él era un arma de doble filo, una muy peligrosa.

No tenía nada más que decir de su joya. No tenía sentido. Lo único a lo que le temía era si él la acusaba de robo, lo cual sería una tontería ya que tal y como él lo dijo en ningún confín de ese extraño y arcaico mundo podía existir una máquina que tallara de forma tan fina y precisa las joyas. Ya había visto las joyas de la región y eran arcaicas y toscas. Nada estilizadas.

—Si tienes esa roquilla, tienes esposo.

Itachi concluyó aquello después de pasados ciertos minutos. Sakura no contestó naturalmente y lo ignoró. Él tomó ese silencio como una afirmación.

—¿Dónde está?

Lo que dijo a continuación Sakura le dolió, pero era un hecho de que el Sasuke, ese Sasuke a la que ella amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo no existía ni existiría hasta mucho tiempo después. Sasuke no había nacido aún, pero… ¿quién entendería eso?

—Está muerto.

Fue fuerte y no lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero por dentro algo en su corazón se quebró de forma lenta y dolorosa. Sasuke no estaba muerto, no en su mente ni en su corazón. En sus memorias aún estaba ese Sasuke con ausencias y errores, ese Sasuke frío que dejaba verle su lado humano y sensible en ocasiones. Quizá Itachi y Sasuke no fueran tan diferentes después de todo. Los dos tenían una faceta humana pero también una que se parecía más a la de un demonio.

—Lo lamento.

Itachi no dijo más a partir de eso y Sakura lo agradeció. Ella odiaba mentir. Pero, ¿contaba cómo mentira decir que Sasuke estaba muerto? Técnicamente él estaba vivo pero no en esa dimensión.

Y no lloró, no mostró debilidad. Pero quizá su rostro denotaba frialdad y tristeza.

Itachi la siguió hasta su habitación en completo silencio. Fue en ese momento que Sakura volteó a mirarlo y se encontró con la nada, el rostro de Itachi era serio y sereno. Ella hubiera querido ser como él, ¿en que estaría pensando?

No se despidieron. Ella ya sabía que él se quedaría hasta que Hinata llegara, así que cerró la puerta y estuvo de nuevo en aquella habitación de moho y humedad, solo en ese momento pudo soltar silenciosas lágrimas.

 **/ . . . /**

Una vez que Neji Hyuga llegó acompañado de Hinata, Itachi se dirigió a realizar sus propios asuntos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el oráculo lo miró fijamente.

—Mi señor, tiempos difíciles vienen.

Nada bueno significaba cuando Neji Hyuga decía aquello. Hinata fue la primera en excusarse y retirarse, ella no debía entrometerse. Itachi frunció el ceño, esperando la explicación de su mejor hombre de confianza.

Los dos caminaron a través del castillo, rumbo a una habitación de mesa circular que usualmente la empleaban para los consejos reales. Era un lugar solemne, poco sofisticado e incluso pudiera que antiguo. No había lujos ahí, más que algunas copas doradas y botellas de vidrio.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y Neji fue quién tomó la palabra.

—He tenido visiones extrañas. Es sobre la señorita Sakura Haruno.

—¿Qué vio?

—Un futuro roto, esa mujer tiene un pasado como todos, sin embargo no hay nada a futuro se divide como si fueran muchas raíces. Como si ella estuviera en dos mundos.

—¿Dos mundos?

—Nunca había tenido estas visiones, pero mis ojos no mienten. Pero no es realmente de lo que quise hablar… El Rey, nuestro Rey no confía en Sakura.

—Es natural, ella salió de la nada.

—Quiere retenerla y sacarle los verdaderos motivos por los cuales está aquí. Como es bien sabido, tengo la obligación de decir todas y cada una de mis visiones al Rey y a usted. Hice lo apropiado. Y sus sospechas aumentaron, él insiste en que ella esconde algo, entonces ha planeado algo…

—Sea lo que sea que haya planeado, será lo mejor. Es nuestro Rey.

—Nuestro Rey desea que yo despose a Sakura.

Itachi fue consiente de aquellas palabras y lo desconcertaron. No podía decir ni replicar nada ya que le tenía tanto respeto a su primo, tanto como Rey tanto como familia.

Nunca debía contradecir al Rey, y siempre debía estar de acuerdo con el Rey. Esas eran dos reglas básicas en su vida.

—Nuestro Rey sabe que el Clan Hyuga sólo se une entre familiares con el fin de preservar la sangre, estos ojos son sagrados y no deben ser mezclados. Por ello desde antes que naciera, el matrimonio ya estaba hecho con Hinata. Estamos predestinados a estar desde antes de existir. Mi Rey cree que oculto algo sobre Sakura, y hace esto para…

—Probar su lealtad. Entiendo. Si está ocultando información de Sakura la dirá ahora para que ese matrimonio no se lleve a cabo. Pero si no la oculta…

—Jamás traicionaría al Rey. Dentro de unos minutos mi honorable tío vendrá junto con el Rey a tratar a este asunto, por eso está usted conmigo.

—¿Puede existir la posibilidad de que esa mujer no nos esté mintiendo?

Neji no respondió.

En ese momento las puertas gruesas de madera de abrieron, dejando ver a algunos mayores y entre ellos al líder del Clan Hyuga. Junto a él, el Rey Obito Uchiha.

Desde luego se comentó la situación y en todo momento los miembros del Clan Hyuga quedaron en silencio, meditando cada una de las palabras del Rey. Itachi observaba todo desde su asiento pensando en la mejor solución.

—No confío en esa mujer, desde luego que ella pudo haber muerto en la ceremonia del K'zaj de no ser por nuestro oráculo. Sí, usted Neji Hyuga. Han pasado semanas y nada hemos sabido de las intenciones de esa mujer. Hoy me ha comentado que ve que ella tiene un futuro "extraño". ¿No puede ver más cosas?

—Mi señor, como líder del Clan Hyuga debo decir que mi sobrino tiene los mejores ojos. Él sería el futuro líder directo de nuestra familia de no ser porque él es de la familia secundaria. Él sabe el riesgo de mentir en cuanto sus visiones, si él miente el sello del pájaro enjaulado será activado y morirá. Tengo depositada mi confianza en él y puedo asegurar que nuestros ojos funcionan como visionarios, nosotros no podemos ver cosas especificas si no se nos son mostradas.

—Neji Hyuga, usted desposara a la mujer. Si acaso está mintiendo, dirá la verdad. Todo lo que haya visto de ella. Si es el caso, lo perdonaré. Dejaré pasar este lamentable hecho.

—Mi señor, esto es demasiado—dijo Hisashi, el líder del Clan, visiblemente molesto—, jamás en la historia los Hyuga hemos traicionado a la realeza.

—No estoy mintiendo—se defendió Neji con seriedad—, no diré nada que mis ojos no hayan visto en visiones. Usted es nuestro Rey, mi señor. Pero no podemos mezclar sangre pura Hyuga con personas que no son de nuestro Clan. Desde tiempos ancestrales así ha sido.

—Soy el Rey aquí, es bien sabido lo que ocurre si no obedecen mis mandatos.

Comenzaron los cuchicheos. Los ancianos se miraban entre sí con confusión. Hisashi Hyuga tenía fruncido su ceño y sus brazos cruzados. En tanto Neji solo miraba a la nada, como si quisiera ver cosas con esos ojos que le fueron otorgados, con ese don excepcional.

Itachi observaba todo aquello con detenimiento y se atrevió a intervenir. Incluso cuando él no tenía voz ni voto en el asunto.

—La mujer puede ser incluso inocente.

Todos voltearon a verlo, era como si su voz los hubiera sacado de su mantra de especulaciones. Fue el Rey, su propio primo quién de forma impulsiva alzó la voz contra él.

—¿Tanto tiempo conviviendo con esa te ha influido? Ella no es más que una forastera, una espía.

—Si fuera una espía puedo asegurar que ya habría encontrado el modo de revelar nuestros secretos. Ha sido vigilada día y noche por mí y por el Clan Hyuga. No hemos encontrado culpa alguna en ella.

—Sigo sin confiar, puede que ella los haya embrujado. No sabemos nada de sus capacidades. Puede ser un ser mágico, ella me curó. Me dio la vida de una extraña manera incluso si eso me costó un brazo. ¿No es eso extraño?

—Nunca lo he desobedecido ni contrariado. Ante todo somos familia, y es por ello que me atrevo a decir que las medidas que ha tomado son exageradas. Neji Hyuga nunca nos ha traicionado. Él tiene un pacto matrimonial desde antes de nacer. Así son las cosas en el Clan Hyuga y usted lo sabe. Preservan su pureza e integridad entre ellos. Sus ojos son un don especial que se les otorgó y nosotros somos sus señores. Mi rey, confío en Neji Hyuga y si él dice que no ha visto más que "un futuro roto" en ella lo creo.

—¿Quieres que espere más tiempo y que ella nos quite lo que tanto nos costó construir?

Itachi apretó sus puños.

Muchos años atrás, él corría junto con su hermano menor Sasuke Uchiha y jugaban en los verdes prados de un castillo lleno de lujos. En la lejanía los primos mayores cazaban palomas. Un mundo en donde había tantos Uchiha como estrellas. Un mandato que siempre perduraría a través de los siglos. Pero esa noche, con la presencia de una bruja todo terminó. Murieron entre cenizas y solo sobrevivieron ellos dos.

Su primo, herido de gravedad. Con el rostro desfigurado y con el peso de ser el siguiente líder. Con la obligación de reconstruir lo que tanto tiempo les llevó a sus ancestros.

Itachi vio todo su sufrimiento y comenzó a desconfiar de todas las personas que no había conocido. Aborrecía a las brujas como se aborrecía a él por no poder salvar a su hermano.

Juró proteger a su reino, y como príncipe así lo hacía. Por ello entendía que su primo estuviera receloso de aquella criatura de cabello rosado.

—Mi señor… No. Obito, ¿confías en mí?

No se dirigió a él como el Rey. Sino como un igual, como un familiar. Así como en aquellos tiempos felices.

—Lo hago.

—Si me caso con Sakura significa que ella no es una bruja ni una espía.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar entre sí. Los únicos que se mantuvieron en silencio fueron Neji y el Rey. Itachi alzó su cabeza orgulloso y miró a su primo. Había ganado.

—No puedo permitirlo. Ella es una esclava. No debe casarse con el sucesor de los Uchiha. No ella.

—Mi señor…—interrumpió Neji, pero el Rey continuó hablando.

—Ordeno la ejecución inmediata de la mujer. Es mi ultimátum.

Itachi cerró sus ojos con brusquedad y escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Nadie dijo nada, el silencio reinó y todos lo miraban a él, esperando que dijera algo pero no fue así.

Si Sakura moría, que así fuera.

* * *

 **N/A** He regresadooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Bien, tuve unas vacaciones fuera de la ciudad y posteriormente la entrada a la universidad. Espero no haber tardado mucho en escribir este capítulo. Son exactamente las 12 am en mi ciudad, así que me desvelé escribiendo porque realmente quiero escribir y terminar esta historia que comencé hace casi un año.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, los que me siguen y los que le han dado en favoritos a esta historia. Si les gusta esta historia o no, díganlo. Me animan muchísimo.

Saludos a todos.

Blossom Lu.


	8. Huir para no volver

**VIII. Huir para no volver**

Hinata se mira al espejo con preocupación. No se siente cómoda. Siente al ambiente tenso, como si las paredes del castillo susurraran un mal augurio. No ha hablado con su primo desde que él le pidió un momento para conversar con los altos mandos del clan Hyuga. No puede preguntar de qué hablaron y no hace falta saber por sus propias lenguas que fue algo grave.

Se le ordenó que no se acercara a Sakura Haruno, aquella mujer que llegó de la nada. Como si hubiese salido de un hoyo en medio de la tierra. Hinata lo siente, algo malo está por ocurrir, y la persona afectada será Sakura.

Sus ojos no son tan poderosos como los de su primo, no puede ver más allá ni puede ver el pasado de las personas. Es frustrante no poder hacer nada. Lo único que quizá puede hacer es orar e ir al templo y pedir por Sakura, que la luz guíe su camino y la aleje de las personas que quieren destruirla.

Así que con armonía sale de su habitación, cubierta del cabello y con un gran velo que cubre casi todo su rostro. Sólo sus ojos perla pueden ser vistos en esas circunstancias. Camina descalza y sostiene una lámpara de aceite entre sus manos. La piedra caliza es fría en la noche y parece hielo, incluso quema la punta de sus dedos. Pero eso no importa, es su sacrificio y es su deber.

Sin embargo, escucha ruidos entre las plantas del jardín. No son susurros del viento, es de personas reales. Quiere pasar de largo y no entrometerse, mas siente el presentimiento de que está en el momento adecuado. Logra visualizarla, es Sakura Haruno e Itachi Uchiha hablando a solas. No puede escuchar con claridad, sus ojos ayudan un poco en esas circunstancias. Ella parece hablar rápido y mover las manos de un lado a otro, mientras que Itachi la sostiene por los hombros, la aprieta y ejerce presión en el menudo cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Con pasos apresurados, Sakura mira hacia los alrededores y comienza a caminar de forma apresurada. Es en ese momento que sus miradas se cruzan: el jade con el color perla. Pero ninguna dice nada. Hinata lo siente en el fondo de su corazón, algo malo está ocurriendo y ella no puede intervenir más. Es mejor que sus oídos no sepan para no tener que soltar su lengua después.

 **. . .**

El frío del bosque provoca que Sakura se tenga que abrazar con sus menudos abrazos alrededor del cuerpo, dándose un poco de calor. La vida no puede ser tan sencilla como ella creyó en un inicio.

Han pasado horas desde que ella abandonó Konoha en un adiós mudo. No le dijo nada a Hinata, solo bastó que se miraran la una a la otra para entenderse.

Y de Itachi…

Aquél hombre previno su muerte. Él había llegado en la madrugada, tocó con insistencia la puerta de su habitación y ella entre abrió la puerta. El entró como una ventisca de aire helada —tal como el clima— y se coló hasta su habitación, sin importarle el protocolo de que un hombre no podía entrar a la habitación de una mujer sin previo aviso. Ella ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de replicar ya que inmediatamente le tapó la boca y la introdujo hasta el fondo de la habitación, como si aquel minúsculo lugar fuera el último confín de toda una galaxia. En sus ojos detectó algo semejante a peligro, cuando Itachi Uchiha se acercaba a ella de esa manera nada bueno traía. Incluso pensó, en lo más remoto de su cabeza, que él podría asesinarla en ese preciso instante. Que él sacaría un cuchillo de algún lugar de sus ropas y terminaría por sacar su corazón y entregárselo al Rey. Pero no fue así. No sucedió de esa manera.

—Escucha bien Sakura, pon mucha atención—sus ojos emanaban un brillo tan peculiar que provocó que Sakura comenzara a temblar—, el Rey quiere asesinarte. No confían en ti.

Quiso replicar muy fuerte y decir a qué se debía esa acusación pero Itachi tenía muy bien tapada su boca. Él, siendo mucho más alto y fuerte que ella imponía su presencia impidiendo que ella pudiera siquiera hacer algo. Ella era como un pequeño gatito frente a un león de ojos afilados y dientes filosos.

Él la tomó del hombro y la sacó de su habitación casi a arrastras. Sakura por el miedo no opuso resistencia y ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. No hasta haber salido al jardín.

—Debes de huir, nunca regreses aquí Sakura. Huye, lo más lejos que puedas. Si tienes aún familia, vete con ella y jamás vuelvas.

Sakura había abierto sus ojos en ese momento de par en par, sintiendo como la sangre se le subía al cerebro. Itachi no era un hombre de bromas, ni tampoco del tipo que le gustara traicionar a la gente. La pregunta real que cruzaba su cabeza en esos momentos de tempestad fue, "¿por qué, por qué el me ayudaría?" pero no encontró respuesta alguna.

Se sintió tan desprotegida en ese momento que sólo atinó a asentir de arriba hacia abajo con la cabeza, mientras trataba de no soltar un grito de miedo.

—Dámelo—le dijo Itachi.

Sakura no supo a qué se refería pero él con sus dedos señaló a su anillo. Sí, ese anillo que ella cuidaba con recelo y con gran amor, aquél objeto que tenía tanto valor. Lo único que le quedaba de lo que fue su antigua vida. En otros tiempos un anillo como ese pudo haber sido de fácil acceso mandándolo hacer en cualquier joyería de buen prestigio. Pero no en ese momento en el que sabía que quizá jamás regresaría a aquel mundo que conoció por tantos años.

—No…—respondió ella con un hilo de voz, llevándose la mano hacia su corazón—, no te lo daré.

No hubo tiempo de replicar, pues él se abalanzó sobre ella y a la fuerza logró que ella se lo entregara. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura quiso gritarle y exigirle una explicación.

—¿Quieres vivir Sakura?

—Yo… No lo sé realmente.

Quería vivir, en el mundo donde ella creció. Quería estar, con las personas a las que tanto amó. No quería vivir en ese mundo extraño y arcaico en el que ella no estaba adaptada. Quería regresar a esos tiempos en lo que todo era más sencillo.

Las lágrimas caían y enjuagaban su rostro. Fue entonces que Itachi se acercó a ella, esta vez de una manera más cálida y le dio lo que se podría decir que fue un intento de abrazo. Palmeó su espalda con delicadeza y se alejó de ella al instante. Fue un abrazo fugaz, que Sakura no supo interpretar.

—En este momento lo guardias del palacio están en los preparativos de tu ejecución Sakura. En cualquier momento ellos vendrán a por ti. No te será difícil escapar, una vez que lo hagas no te quedes en el pueblo.

A continuación, él sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño costal que apenas y cabía en la palma de sus manos. Era ligeramente pesado para su tamaño y apenas hacía bulto, anexó también un pergamino y se los entregó.

—Antes de que preguntes que es—añadió—, son algunas monedas que te servirán en el camino y algo más que te podrá servirá. Vete en paz Sakura Haruno. Que la luz esté siempre de tu lado.

Itachi la miró en ese momento fijo a los ojos. Pudo ver ella unos ojos grandes y negros, con una profundidad inmensa. Por un instante, sólo por un efímero momento le pareció ver en esos ojos los ojos de Sasuke, su amor. Le dio miedo. Sintió pavor de que esa mirada no fuera de Sasuke. Itachi por su parte no comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo y frunció el ceño confundido. Nada tuvo sentido en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos supo que ocurría y no hizo falta explicaciones porque Itachi se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Llegó como una ventisca fría de invierno y se fue como un huracán, dejando desastre a su paso.

Sakura entonces comenzó a huir, encontrándose con la mirada de aquella mujer que siempre le brindó ayuda. Se lamentó de no despedirse, de no darle las gracias por todo.

(. . .)

Sarada Uchiha. Sarada, un nombre que sonaba como ensalada. Escrito con "S", cuya inicial sólo le recordaba a ella: Sakura Haruno, la mujer de su vida.

Sasuke decidió retirarse de todos sus proyectos y comenzar de cero, ser una persona diferente y olvidarse de todas las cosas. Sólo en sus momentos de soledad recordaría que en algún lugar del universo existiría Sakura. Escondería la verdad de sus objetivos y seguiría viviendo.

Eventualmente renunció a su empleo como investigador y tuvo que lidiar con denuncias y juzgados acerca de aquel proyecto que muchos parecieron olvidar: B.I.T. 0 pero que él jamás olvidaría. Gracias a ese proyecto había perdido a la única persona que quizá lo amaría de forma completa y sin condición.

Ahora, Sasuke sale de una escuela secundaria. Una entrevista más de trabajo en un barrio nuevo de la gran urbe de Tokio. Ahí donde en la capital hay oportunidades. Nada queda de su antigua vida de laboratorios y códigos computacionales. Nada de matemáticas complejas. Ahora es su hija, él y su posible trabajo como profesor de matemáticas de una secundaria privada de la región. Pasó de ser un gran científico a un maestro de jóvenes de no más de dieciocho años. Eso ya no le dolía. De hecho, lo único que podía dolerle es la ausencia de Sakura. Si antes no sonreía ahora menos lo hace.

Mece a Sarada entre sus brazos, ella es tranquila y no suele hacer mucho ruido. Se parece a él. Son similares y espera que así sea, no quiere que Sakura se vea reflejada en su propia hija. Él tomó ya la decisión de decirle a Sarada que su madre murió durante el parto. No es grato digerir aquello, pero la verdad es que Sakura no volverá , de momento, y lo sabe. No quiere ilusionar a su hija con la falsa esperanza de que un día ella regresara así como se fue.

Sin embargo, Sasuke aún tiene una deuda con Sakura: luchara porque ella sea feliz en donde quiera que se encuentre, aunque su felicidad nunca vuelva a ser con él.

"—Hay casos en los que las personas despiertan después de veinte años—le explicó Tsunade, ante la repentina actitud de Sasuke de desconectar a Sakura.

—Tsunade. No me obligues a hacer cosas que no quiero.

—¡Por un demonio! ¿Por qué quieres lo único que queda de Sakura que es su cuerpo?

—La necesito. Usaré un último recurso. Ella no regresará mañana ni dentro de un mes. Pero estaré listo o alguien más estará listo para cuando ella regrese. Su cuerpo debe estar preparado para ello Tsunade.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que quieres conservar el cuerpo de Sakura?

—Hay un método experimental que he diseñado, es semejante a la criogenia.

—Esto es una estupidez Sasuke Uchiha. Congelar a mi Sakura… Has perdido la cabeza. Si bien Sakura no está muerta, con tus actitudes y con tus prioridades terminaste por matarla espiritualmente. Mi niña ya no está en este mundo como solía hacerlo y ahora quieres remediar la situación. Haré lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo—Tsunade sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a teclear un número, sin embargo Sasuke le arrebató el celular.

—Lo advierto Tsunade, no me obligues a hacer cosas de las que no quiero ser autor. Todo lo que haga de ahora en adelante será por Sakura.

—Si quieres el cuerpo de Sakura tendrás primero que pasar sobre mi cadáver…Nunca dejaré que vuelvas a lastimarla."

Sasuke suspira regresando a la realidad. Sarada ha abierto los ojos.

—Ella no se interpondrá en nuestro camino Sarada.

* * *

 **N/A** ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia. Si bien el capítulo fue corto, les aseguro que el siguiente será más extenso. Pronto se verán la verdaderas intenciones de Sasuke y sobre todo, qué sucede con Itachi.

Las cosas no se pondrán tan buenas.

Estén muy atentos.

Saludos!


End file.
